


Sins Of The Father

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Abduction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer Tim Bradford is slowly mending his fractured relationship with his father, Colonel Stephen Bradford. But there's one major hurdle they have to get past in order to truly be able to have a real father/son relationship again. Tim has long suspected that his dad knows more than he's ever admitted to about the mysterious disappearance of Tim's kid sister, Sarah. Sarah disappeared thirty years ago, and her case went cold. But now, her case comes roaring back to life, and Tim is determined to find out the truth behind his sister's disappearance. With the help from his team, especially Lucy, can Tim discover the truth of what happened to his sister? And will it help bring him closer to his dad, and closer to Lucy? Or will it rip them apart forever?
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Sarah

Officers Tim Bradford and Lucy Chen were at the end of their shift. Tim sighed with relief. He had just completed his first full week back on full duty since returning from deployment, and recovering from being shot. Things with Lucy were still touch and go, but he figured they’d eventually work though it all. Life slowly seemed to be returning to normal...or his normal anyway, and that was just fine with him. It had been an eventful twelve months, and he needed a little normal. He pulled the shop into the parking lot, and parked. He turned off the engine, and closed his eyes. Lucy glanced over at him. She smiled at him gently. “You ok?” Tim opened his eyes and looked at her, sending her a tired smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. It just...it feels good, ya know? I missed the normality of things...I missed the routine. The last twelve months have been insane. But things are finally starting to feel like they’re getting back to normal.” Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. “Umm...are you sure you want things to go entirely back to the way they were? Because we weren’t much more than friends and work partners before you left. I mean we were kind of but not totally...” Lucy looked down, and clasped her hands. She knew what she wanted from and with Tim...but if he was still having second thoughts she wasn’t sure how to handle them at this point. Tim grabbed one of her hands and held it. “Luce...I like what we have. I like where we seem to be headed. I wasn’t referring to us when I was talking about things returning to normal. I meant the rest of life returning to normal. We go to work, we take care of L.A. for several hours, then we head back to your place or mine, and we take care of each other...in every possible way.” Tim sent her a wicked smile. She smiled in return, before casting a quick glance around. Seeing no one else in the parking lot, she grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a quick, hot kiss before hopping out of their shop. “See you in a few. Do you want take out or do you want to go out to dinner tonight?” Tim was mulling over their options when he saw the smile fall from Lucy’s face. He quickly looked in the direction that Lucy was looking. He saw his father walking out with Sgt. Grey. Tim got out of their shop and quickly closed the door. He glanced back at Lucy. “Umm...that thing you were saying about life returning to normal? I’m not so sure that’s an accurate statement anymore. Your dad looks really upset.” Tim sighed, admitting to himself that Lucy was right. If his dad was here at the Mid Wilshire station something was definitely up. Lucy was indeed right...things were definitely not returning to normal, and they wouldn’t be for quite some time.

Tim and Lucy walked to Colonel Bradford and Sgt. Grey. Tim saw the worried look on Sgt. Grey’s face. Shit...whatever this was about it wasn’t good. Tim inwardly groaned. Now what? Couldn’t he get one damn moment of peace? Tim shook his father’s hand. “Colonel. What are you doing here, everything ok? I’m sorry I didn’t return your call earlier today, but we’ve had a pretty busy shift.” Lucy came to stand next to Tim. She gave the Colonel a quick hug. “Colonel Bradford, good to see you! How are you?” Lucy hadn’t seen much of him the last few weeks. Tim and his father were slowly repairing their relationship, and Lucy had been giving them the space to do that. Colonel Bradford smiled at Lucy. “I’m doing alright. I know it’s Friday night and you two probably have plans, and I’m sorry for messing that up, but I need to speak with Timothy about something...privately.” That set Tim off. “Colonel, whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Lucy, you should know that by now.” Tim was glaring at his father. His father looked at him, unsure if he should say anything else. He has no idea if Tim has told Lucy anything about Sarah. Sgt. Grey looked at Tim. “Officer Bradford, this is a family matter, between you and your father. No need to discuss it in front of the whole world. You two can use my office for privacy.” Tim looked at Sgt. Grey in surprise. “Officer Chen is my partner, I trust her completely. She knows everything about me.” Tim looked between Sgt. Grey and Colonel Bradford, wondering what he was missing. Colonel Bradford squared off with his son. “So she knows about your sister Sarah? She knows what happened?” Tim closed his eyes...shit. No she didn’t know about Sarah, and this was not the way he had wanted to tell her. He glanced over to Lucy, who’s face had paled considerably. “Your sister? You have a sister and you never told me?” Lucy looked down at the ground, trying to hide how hurt she was. Just when she thought she and Tim had been growing closer and making progress, a big, fat reality check had just bitch slapped her. She looked at Tim and then at Colonel Bradford. “You two obviously have things you need to discuss. I’ll get out of your way. It’s nice to see you again Colonel.” She gave Colonel Bradford a quick hug, before looking at Tim sadly. She shook her head at him and hurried off. Tim closed his eyes again...damnit. 

He opened his eyes and sent his father a look as cold as ice. “You could have warned me Colonel. No, I haven’t told Lucy about Sarah. She’s just never come up in the course of conversation. I was going to tell her...at some point.” Colonel Bradford calmly looked at his son. “I did try to warn you. I asked to speak to you in private, because I knew you probably hadn’t told her about Sarah.” Sgt. Grey glanced between the two men. “Look, argue about this later, ok? Officer Bradford needs to hear the news, and you two are welcome to use my office for that.” Clearly Colonel Bradford had already filled Sgt. Grey in on whatever this news was. Sgt. Grey headed back inside the police station. Tim watched him walk inside, his mind wandering to his little sister Sarah. He could still see her pretty strawberry blond hair, and her green eyes. He could still remember how they played hide and seek as little kids, and the sound of her giggles whenever he had found her. But the thing he could see and feel the most vividly, the thing he would never forget, was the enormous guilt he carried with him, and had carried with him since the night Sarah had disappeared thirty years ago. 

Tim looked at his father. He suddenly noticed how worn the Colonel was looking...not his usual confident, spry self. He stepped closer to him and put a hand on his dad’s shoulder. “Dad? What’s this about? Are you ok? What’s Sarah got to do with anything? She’s gone. She’s been gone for thirty fucking years.” Colonel Bradford looked at his son. Timothy needed to be sitting down when he dropped this bomb on him. “Let’s go to Sgt. Grey’s office. I need to sit down for this, and you do too.” Tim looked at his father in surprise, but slowly followed him into the Mid Wilshire station.

Lucy was just coming out of the locker room when she saw Tim and his dad entering the building. Tim saw her, and saw that she still had the hurt look on her face. Tim stopped and turned to his father. “Go on in to Sgt Grey’s office...right over there. I need to talk to Lucy a minute. I won’t be long, I promise.” The Colonel nodded and walked to Sgt. Grey’s office. Sgt. Grey was in his office and he and the Colonel began chatting. Tim caught Lucy by the arm as she was trying to rush out of the station. “Lucy, wait...please let me explain.” Tim dragged her around the corner into a vacant hallway. Lucy wrenched her arm out of his grasp. “Do you mind? Look, you don’t have to explain anything ok? Your sister, your business. I need to get home, I have things to do.” Tim smirked at her, and stepped forward, pinning her against the wall as he planted both of his arms on the wall on both side of her face. “You have things to do? What would those things be?” Lucy stared at him as Tim’s gazed dropped to her mouth before looking back into her eyes. Lucy sighed. “Tim, please let me go. I don’t know why you didn’t tell me about your sister, and ok, yes, it really hurts me that you wouldn’t tell me something like that. I tell you everything.” Before she could help it, a single tear slid down her left cheek. Tim gently wiped it away. “Lucy, I didn’t tell you about Sarah because….because I rarely if ever talk about her. I don’t like to go there.” Lucy’s expression softened. Clearly something had happened to Sarah, and clearly it was still very painful and traumatic for Tim. Lucy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Tim closed his eyes, accepting Lucy’s affection. He had hated PDA’s in every other relationship he’d ever had, but with Lucy, he didn’t seem to mind. He gently rubbed her back before releasing her. “Look, I have to go talk to my dad, and find out what the hell is going on concerning Sarah. I promise you, tonight you and I will talk and I’ll tell you about her...and about everything that happened, ok? Will you be at my place when I get home?” Lucy nodded. She gave him a quick kiss. “I’ll be there. Go talk to your dad. Take as long as you need, I’ll wait up.” Lucy left as Tim watched her walk away. He rubbed his hand down his face. He was already physically and mentally tired, and had been more than ready to call it a day. But apparently his day was far from over. He went to the break room to grab himself a quick jolt of caffeine before heading to Sgt. Grey’s office. 

Tim downed his coffee and tossed the empty cup in the trash can before stepping into Sgt. Grey’s office. Both Colonel Bradford and Sgt. Grey looked grim. Sgt. Grey stood up. “Officer Bradford, come in and have a seat. I’ll give you two some privacy.” He walked around the desk, before pausing. “Colonel Bradford, I don’t know what if anything I can do to help you with this, but if you think of anything, just let me know. I have a daughter, and I don’t know what the hell I’d do if something ever happened to her. I’m just outside if either of you need anything.” Sgt. Grey walked out of his office, shutting the door. Tim glanced at the closed door and then back at his dad. “So what’s this all about?” Colonel Bradford looked at his son. “Sit down Timothy...you got my height and my neck is already hurting from the migraine I feel coming. Sit down so I don’t have to strain my neck to look at you, please.” Obligingly, Tim sat in a chair next to his father. “Ok...so what’s up?” Colonel Bradford looked away, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. He thought of his precious little girl every day. She would always be six years old in his mind...forever frozen in time. He couldn’t even begin to picture what she might look like now. Lost in his thoughts, he momentarily zoned out. 

Tim watched his dad intently. He could tell his dad was somewhere else...probably somewhere in his memory with Sarah. He gently shook his dad’s shoulder. “Colonel. Snap out of it. Tell me what the hell is going on.” Tim used his T.O. voice...the one he saved for his rookies, and the one Lucy had fallen for. Colonel Bradford slowly looked back at his son. He slowly pulled out of a brown, paper bag a small, very well loved doll, encased in a plastic bag. Tim stared at the doll in shock. Annabelle...that had been the name Sarah had picked out for her brand new doll when she had gotten it Christmas morning all those years ago. Tim looked as if he’d seen a ghost. “Annabelle...what the hell? Dad where did you get this? I thought Sara had Annabelle with her that night…” Colonel Bradford looked directly at his son, with a look of determination in his eyes. “She did have Annabelle with her. When she disappeared from your baseball game that night, she had her doll with her.” Tim gaped at his father. “Then how is it you now have the doll? What in the fuck is going on?” Colonel Bradford shook his head. “I have no idea son. Sarah had this doll with her the night she disappeared. This doll was on my front doorstep this morning. My motion lights went off at about 5am, and that’s what woke me up. By the time I got outside, whoever it was was already gone.” The color had completely drained from Tim’s face. Holy shit. Tim stood up and began pacing, on edge. “Did you check your security footage? Give it to me and I can take it to my friend at the FBI.” His dad shook his head. “Can’t do that son.” Tim barely contained his rage. “What the fuck dad. Why not? This is the first clue we’ve ever had in Sarah’s disappearance!” Tim couldn’t understand his father’s hesitancy. The Colonel calmly looked at his son and waited for Tim to simmer down. Finally Tim sat back down, and the Colonel sighed. “I would give you the security footage if I had any. Someone disabled the cameras. They weren’t working whenever this doll was dropped off.” Tim looked at his father, uneasily. He glanced away, troubled. Then he slumped his shoulders. “I don’t get it. Why now? Sarah’s been gone for thirty years. Her case is stone cold. Why is someone just now stirring it back up?” The Colonel shook his head. “I don’t know Timothy, but you better damn well believe I’m going to follow every lead no matter what it takes. I’m going to find your sister if it’s the last thing I do.” 

Tim walked into his house shortly after 10pm. He was exhausted. But he knew sleep was a way’s off yet. He still had to tell Lucy about Sarah. He owed her that, and had been kicking himself all the way home for not telling her sooner. He put his weapon, badge, and vest in the closet. He decided to take a quick shower, hoping it would revive him a little bit. He quickly dried off and changed into an LAPD tee shirt and a pair of sweats before padding into the kitchen. Lucy was pouring herself a glass of wine, and already had a beer opened for him. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and gently nipped her neck. “I could really get used to this.” Lucy smiled. She leaned back into his embrace briefly, before reaching over to the counter and grabbing his beer. She pulled away and turned around to face him. She handed him his beer. “Here, drink this, and stop touching me, otherwise we’ll never get around to talking.” She took a sip of her wine, watching him. “I figured this conversation required an adult beverage.” Tim took a long sip of his beer and closed his eyes briefly, sighing in content. He opened them and looked at Lucy. “You figured right. C’mon, let’s go sit down.” He led her to the couch. They sat down and she snuggled up into his arms, as they set their drinks down on the coffee table. And then he told her the story of what happened on June 11, 1990. 

June, 11, 1990, 7pm  
“Mama! Please, oh please, oh please let me go play hide and seek with my friends!” Little Sarah Bradford was excitedly jumping up and down, her strawberry blonde braids bouncing around her shoulders, clutching her favorite doll in the world, Annabelle. Katherine Bradford looked adoringly at her six year old daughter. “I don’t know Sarah, it’s starting to get dark. Besides, Timothy is up to bat, don’t you want to watch him?” Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No. Tim always hits the ball, you know he won’t miss this one. Please Mama, please can I go play?” Katherine sighed. She would have happily let her daughter go play, if someone was around to keep an eye on her. But her husband, Stephen, was deployed, and she didn’t want to miss her son up at bat. She glanced around and saw that it wasn’t totally dark yet, and there were plenty of other kids playing unsupervised. She supposed it was safe since so many adults were around, adults she knew and trusted, and she knew Sarah would be thrilled. It would be the first time her mother allowed her to play, unsupervised , outside. Little did anyone know, it would be her last. “Ok, I suppose it’s alright. But stay on the grass, don’t go into the parking lot, there are too many cars.” Katherine saw Tim swing...and miss. Strike 1. She looked back at Sarah, who was practically about to jump out of her skin with excitement. “I mean it, don’t go near the cars. And if we’re still here when it gets dark, you have to come back and sit with me, ok?” Sarah shrieked and hugged her mother tightly. “Thank you mama!” Katherine smiled into her daughter’s neck. “You’re welcome kiddo.” Tim swung again, and missed again. Strike two. “C’mon Sarah, c’mon! Let’s go play hide and seek!” Katherine watched her daughter run off with two little sisters of Tim’s Little League teammates. Apparently none of them were interested in watching their older brothers play. Tim swung for the third time...and connected with the ball. He hit a home run. The crowd went wild...and chaos ensued. Tim had just won the Little League 1990 Championship for his team. Parents were cheering at the top of their lungs, Tim’s teammates were screaming his name and high fiving each other. The coaches were clapping. Katherine was so proud of her son. Katherine and the other parents ran onto the field, congratulating their little baseball players. Everyone was so excited about the game, that the three little girls who had wandered off to play hide and seek were temporarily forgotten. 

By the time trophies were handed out, and the players (and some of their parents) had wolfed down some pizza that had been delivered, darkness had fallen. It was then that Katherine realized that she hadn’t seen Sarah and Sarah had not come back to her like she was told to do once darkness came. Katherine hugged Tim. “I’m so proud of you bud! That was one heck of a hit!” Tim looked down at his feet. He was proud of himself...but he was sad his father had not been around to see him hit his first home run. Katherine was about to go look for Sarah when she saw the crestfallen look on Tim’s face. Torn between wanting to comfort him, and wanting to find Sarah, she leaned down and hugged his shoulders. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Tim shook his head. “Nothing mama, I’m fine.” Katherine raised an eyebrow at him and gave him that look...the look that told Tim she knew he was lying. He looked at his trophy and then back at his mother. He sighed. “I just wish daddy had been here to see it. That was my first homer.” Tim tried not to cry...his father had instilled in him that crying was for wimps and he better not ever do it. Katherine hugged him again. “I know bud, I wish your daddy was here too. He’ll be home in a few more weeks and then we can tell him all about it and show him your trophy, ok? He’ll be so proud of you!” Tim nodded, smiling at his mother. She always managed to know exactly how to make him feel better. Katherine looked around, more worriedly this time. Sarah had still not come back. “Tim, I’m going to find your sister, you go stand with your coaches until I come back, ok?” Tim nodded, and went over to his coaches. They looked at Katherine and nodded. “Don’t worry Mrs. Bradford, we’ll stay with Tim while you find Sarah. Do you want one of us to come with you?” Katherine shook her head. “No, I’m sure she’s fine. I’ll be right back.” Katherine started walking away from the dugout when she saw the two little girls Sarah had been playing with sitting on the bleachers with their mothers. However, Sarah wasn’t with them. Katherine felt her worry skyrocket. Where was Sarah? She rushed over to the bleachers. “Molly? Amy? Weren’t you two playing hide and seek with Sarah?” Molly nodded. “Yes ma’am we were.” Katherine quickly looked around, but didn’t see Sarah anywhere. Amy’s mother, Renee, spoke up. “Amy? Why didn’t she come back with you and Molly? Did you girls stay where you were supposed to?” Molly and Amy looked at each other guiltily. Amy shook her head, her eyes downcast. “No, mama we didn’t. I’m sorry! There were better hiding places in the parking lot around the cars!” Amy began to cry, fearing she was in trouble. Molly put her arm around her friend’s shoulders, and looked at Katherine. “Sarah was with us the whole time. We were walking back to the bleachers, but Sarah got a rock in her shoe. She sat down on the ground to get it out, and some man in a blue truck drove up and started talking to us.” Katherine and Renee looked at each other in alarm. Katherine knelt in front of Molly. “Man? What man?” Molly shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know who he was. He was a stranger. Sarah got the rock out of her shoe and Amy and I thought she was right behind us, so we started walking back to the bleachers again. The man was kind of scary.” Molly looked at Katherine now, and she was scared. “But Sarah wasn’t behind us. She was gone, and the man was too.”

Katherine stood up and began frantically looking around for Sarah, calling her name. She rushed over to the coaches and explained the situation. Within thirty minutes, the baseball field was crawling with law enforcement and fire personell. An exhaustive search was conducted over the next month. But little Sarah Bradford was never seen again. 

Present Day  
Tim was hurting Lucy from hugging her so hard. She doubted he realized as he told the story that he began to hold onto her tighter and tighter. He took a long pull from his beer and relaxed his hold on Lucy. “They never found any trace of Sarah. We have no idea what happened to her. Her case went stone cold. Anyway, after that, my parents’ marriage fell apart; dad says he never blamed mom for what happened, but I think he did. I certainly did. Mom completely fell apart, and I lived with dad, and when he was deployed, I lived with his parents. Mom stayed in touch with me, and would visit me often, but it’s like, after what happened to Sarah, she never trusted herself again after that. I think she thought she wasn’t fit to raise a child anymore, because no one blamed themselves for Sarah’s disappearance more than my mother did. She still to this day blames herself.” Lucy pressed a soft kiss to Tim’s cheek. “I am so sorry Tim. I can’t even imagine going through something like that. It must have been terrible.” Tim nodded. “Sarah was a brat, but she was also my best friend. I miss her every day. And as bad as I feel for saying this, I don’t let myself think of her too much anymore. I just can’t go there often.” Lucy nodded in sympathy. She looked at Tim quizzically. “So what brought it back today?” Tim looked at her grimly. “When Sarah disappeared, she had her favorite doll with her...she had named her Annabelle.” Lucy took a sip of her wine. “Ok, so?” Tim sighed, not really ready to face what could be coming. “So when Sarah disappeared, so did her doll Annabelle...until today. My dad had a prowler on his doorstep early this morning. Whoever it was left Annabelle on his doorstep.” Lucy almost choked on her wine. “What?? What does this mean?” Tim leaned his head into Lucy’s closing his eyes. She was his safe space, and right now, he had a desperate need to not only to feel safe, but to protect. “It means this is the first trace of Sarah we’ve had in thirty years. It means her case is about to come back to life. And this time, I’m going to find my sister. No matter what it takes.”


	2. Little Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim tells Angela and Wesley about Sarah...and Lucy gets some surprising news of her own.

Tim and Angela were seated at her dining room table. She had invited Tim and Lucy over for dinner. Wes was in the kitchen whipping up something fabulous for dinner. Lucy was in the living room, talking to her mother on the phone. By the sound of her excited squeal, it was a pleasant conversation. Angela sipped her wine, shaking her head in disbelief. Tim had just finished telling her about Sarah, and her sudden, mysterious disappearance. “Wow...just wow. First of all, I’m pissed that you never told me any of this before. We’ve been friends for how long, Tim?” Tim started to defend himself, but Angela cut him off. “I’ll be mad at you about that later. I’m just stunned a child could vanish like that, without so much as a trace. I mean, even in 1990, child abductions by strangers were rare, and we had the proper resources to deal with them.” Something Angela said struck him. “We don’t know it was a stranger abduction, Angela. We don’t know anything. One minute she was playing with her friends, the next minute she was gone.” Angela nodded. She gave Tim a sympathetic look. “Does Lucy know? And by the way, I’m very pleasantly surprised you both came over tonight. I mean, pretty much the entire LAPD knows about you two...and yet you both act like there’s nothing going on half the time.” Angela smirked at him as Tim rolled his eyes. He swirled his whiskey in his glass. He needed something stronger than beer tonight. “Yes, she knows. She didn’t find out exactly the way I wanted her to, but we talked about it, and it’s all good. As far as the rest of your statement goes…” Tim took a drink, enjoying the warmth that the whiskey brought him. He glanced back towards the living room before looking back at Angela. “I’m not even sure Lucy and I know what we are at this point, ok? She absolutely means more to me than just a fellow cop. She’s definitely much more than my former rookie. But I’m still readjusting from my deployment, and everything that happened on it. I’m still getting used to being back home. And Lucy...she’s still battling her own demons. I don’t want to rush her. And I don’t want to make another mistake. Angela, you remember how crazy I was about Isabel. I was so sure she was it for me...and look at the nightmare that turned into. I’ll be damned if I go through that shit again.” Angela reached out across the table and took Tim’s hand. “Lucy is not Isabel. You were always the one saving Isabel...from everything; from all of her terrible choices. You were always the one holding it all together. That’s not the case here is it? You and Lucy are a team, and I don’t mean just on shift. You two are team in every aspect of life. You both save each other, and help each other through all the bad shit. You never had that before, and I don’t think she did either. That’s the difference, Tim. I agree you shouldn’t rush into anything, not until you two make peace with whatever demons you both have left. But don’t let fear keep you from being happy. Don’t let it win.” 

Just then Wesley walked in, carrying a casserole of his specialty dish, Chicken Italiano. He set it on the table. “Oh, don’t mind me. Dinner’s ready. Would you two like to be alone?” Angela laughed and let go of Tim’s hand. She took a sip of wine and smiled at Wesley who smiled right back at her and winked. Then he began serving up plates piled high with his famous dish and garlic bread. Tim watched the two of them and wished so badly he could find what they had. He suspected he might be able to have that with Lucy...someday. He just didn’t know when someday would be. Just then Lucy came in with a big grin on her face. She sat next to Tim, and took a whiff of dinner. “Oh, this smells SO good Wesley! I wish I could cook like this.” She took a sip of her wine and Angela laughed at her. “I can’t cook like this Chen, why do you think I married Wesley? He can cook like this, so now, I don’t have to learn how to.” Lucy smiled as they all dug into their dinner...except Tim. Lucy elbowed him. “You ok? Aren’t you hungry? This is really good.” She took a bite as she looked at Tim. Tim dug into his food. “I’m ok, just some things on my mind. I told Angela about Sarah.” Lucy looked at Angela, who was looking at Wesley. Wesley nodded. “Yeah, I heard it too, so you don’t need to go through it all again Tim...unless you just want to. I’m really sorry man, that’s a rough go of it.” Tim nodded, wanting to change the subject. “Thanks.” He put his arm around the back of Lucy’s chair. “So...good news to share? I heard you laughing and squealing in the living room while I was talking to Angela.” Lucy laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I just got off the phone with my mother in Louisiana. You’ll never believe this...my mother is pregnant!” Tim choked on his food, and Angela and Wesley grinned hugely. Tim looked at Lucy, stunned. “Seriously? I don’t mean to sound insensitive in any way here, but, like, isn’t she too old for that to happen anymore?” Lucy shook her head. “It’s rare but not unheard of. It’s a girl...I’m getting a little sister, and she’ll be here by Christmas!” Lucy threw her arms around Tim’s neck, who laughed. Angela raised her wineglass. “I think this calls for a toast, to Lucy’s little sister….umm, what’s her name?” Lucy smiled brightly with tears shimmering in her eyes. “Abigail Lynn. They named her after my mother’s twin sister who passed away recently. She’ll be called Abby.” Tim nodded in approval. He didn’t get a chance to know Lucy’s aunt for very long, but she had proven to be one of the bravest women he’d ever known. He was happy her legacy would be remembered. He gently squeezed Lucy, before letting go of her. They all raised their glasses to little Abigail Lynn, who would actually wouldn’t make her appearance until New Year’s Day of the coming year.

Lucy was thrashing around in her sleep, in Tim’s bed, whimpering. She was having a nightmare. Tim hadn’t been able to sleep, so he’d gotten up about an hour ago and was in the kitchen. He heard the soft cries coming from his bedroom and couldn’t get to Lucy fast enough. He threw open the door, prepared to defend her to the death. Instead he froze...Lucy was sitting up, a silent cry trying to escape her. She was still asleep, caught in the nightmare. Her arms were raised over her head, and she was pushing them up and down. Tim’s heart broke, as he guessed what she was dreaming...she was still in that fucking barrel, under the earth, and trying to escape. He would never be able to completely let go of that guilt. He walked over to her and gently sat on the bed. He clasped her hands with his, lacing their fingers together, and gently pulled her arms down. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. “Boot, wake up. It’s ok, you’re with me, you’re safe.” Lucy heard Tim’s T.O. voice cutting through her nightmare, and her eyes opened fractionally. As soon as her eyelids parted, tears flooded out, rolling down her cheeks. Tim cursed softly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. He gently rubbed her back as the sobs wracked her. He closed his eyes, and wished he could go back to that day, and tell her to go home, not to go out with anyone. Slowly Lucy’s sobs quieted down, and she hiccuped, which made Tim smile, and brought back a fading memory of Sarah. She used to get the hiccups so easily...that’s how Tim was able to win at hide and seek so often. He pushed Sarah out of his mind...Lucy is who needed him right now. Lucy lifted her head up and stared into Tim’s eyes; she rested her forehead against his. “Lucy...why didn’t you tell me you were still having nightmares?” Lucy shuddered. “I didn’t want to worry you with it. You’ve had so much to deal with lately.” Tim was very frustrated with that answer, but now wasn’t the time to get into it with her. Lucy needed his strength right now. He shifted in bed, and laid down on his back, bringing her with him. He tucked her into his side, with her head resting on his chest. “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.” She pressed a kiss onto his chest. He gently stroked her back with one hand, while he had the other tucked behind his head. “No, I wasn’t asleep.” Something in his voice troubled Lucy. She looked up at him. “What’s wrong?” Tim shook his head. Lucy pulled out of his arms and sat up. “Why are you shutting me out?” Tim glanced at her. “That’s a bit hypocritical, don’t you think? You didn’t tell me you were still having nightmares about Caleb.” Lucy rolled her eyes. Tim didn’t want to argue with her. He pulled her back into his arms. She laid down, stiffly. He turned onto his side, facing her, and looked at her. “I’m not trying to shut you out Boot, but cut me some slack here. I haven’t been home all that long from deployment, I got shot, I’ve only been back at work on fully duty for a week, and now my dead sister who’s been missing for thirty years is coming back to haunt me. It’s a lot, ok?” Lucy closed her eyes and nodded, as he gently stroked her cheek. “I’m not trying to shut you out Lucy...I’m just processing everything, I guess.” Lucy opened her eyes. “Will you tell me about her? What she was like, what it was like to have a sister, did you two get along?” Tim shut his eyes briefly. It always hurt him to talk about Sarah. But he knew he owed it to Lucy and their floundering relationship to open himself up to her. So he did.

“Sarah was four years younger than me. She was born 8 weeks premature, and almost didn’t make it. I guess she was always a fighter right from the start. The doctors told my parents she’d never make it. But no one believed them...especially my mom. And each time Sarah met a new medical milestone that the doctors never thought she would, my mom would throw a party. Sarah finally got to come home at the age of six months. She was always small for her age, but she was fierce. She had this wild, curly strawberry blond hair, that set of her greenish blue eyes. She always wore pigtails...because mom said it was easier to tame her hair that way. But Sarah wasn’t one to be tamed. She used to call me Timmy when she was really sick or really scared. She’d climb into my bed more often than going to our parents’ room if she had had a nightmare.” Lucy smiled at him. “You’ve always been a protector haven’t you? Even as a small child...you were protecting Sarah.” A haunted look came into Tim’s eyes. He was looking at Lucy, but she knew he was lost in his memories. “Not always. The one night I failed to protect her is the night she disappeared.” Tim sat up, and covered his face with his hand as he sighed deeply. Lucy sat up too, slightly behind him, and wrapped her arms around his back and chest, as she rested her head on his shoulder. “What happened? I mean, I know you told me the story of how she disappeared, but I don’t understand. How is that your fault?” Tim looked over his shoulder at her, his arms resting on his knees. “Because it is. Mom wanted to go look for Sarah, who was playing hide and seek with some friends. But I was upset, because my dad had miss me hit my first home run. That home run helped my Little League win the championship. And all I could think about was that my dad wasn’t there to see it...he was deployed at the time. Mom could tell how upset I was, and she stayed to comfort me when she should have been looking for Sarah. If she hadn’t stayed around for me, if she’d gone off looking for Sarah when she wanted to, she’d have found her in time. She’d have stopped whatever was happening to Sarah.” 

Tim’s eyes darkened, as he tried to control his simmering temper. This was one of the main reasons he hated talking about Sarah...because he had to admit to his part in her disappearance. Lucy closed her eyes...of course Tim blamed himself. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “That’s why you went nuts when I was kidnapped isn’t it? Sgt. Grey and Jackson told me how you kind of lost it. It’s because of Sarah isn’t it?” Tim shuddered and nodded. “It’s why I dug through the rocks and the dirt with my bare fucking hands to get to you Lucy. I knew exactly where you were, because of the ring you dropped. I wasn’t going to lose you the way I lost Sarah.” Lucy squeezed him tightly, and he brought his hand up to grasp hers tightly. “They searched for her for a month. They went over every square inch of that baseball field and the parking lot. They didn’t find anything. It’s like she disappeared into thin air.” Tim turned to face her. This was the most he had ever talked to Lucy about her kidnapping. “But there was a trace of you when we were all looking for you. A tiny one...but it was enough. And I wasn’t going to leave that place without finding you, no matter how long it took. I wasn’t going to let you down the way I let Sarah down.” His voice was raspy as he looked at her. Lucy cradled his face in her hands. “You didn’t let me down, Tim. And you didn’t let Sarah down. My God Tim, you were only ten years old!” He closed his eyes, and Lucy firmed her grasp on his face, making him open his eyes again. He saw a fierce, determined look come over her features. “But you’re not ten years old anymore, Tim. And now you have a trace of Sarah. If you could find me with a ring, you can find her, or find out what happened to her, with a doll. You can do it, I know you can. You can do anything. And you don’t have to do it alone, because I’m going to help you. We’ll find Sarah.” He stared at her, a tiny feeling of hope invading his heart, and he couldn’t stop it no matter how hard he tried. Lucy kept looking at him. “Don’t come at this head on as Tim Bradford, Sarah’s big brother. Come at this sideways as Officer Tim Bradford, the king of subversive tests and tricks. You ALWAYS win that way.” 

Tim’s eyes darkened as he saw how determined Lucy was to help him. She always had his back, as usual. Which was why no matter how hard he tried, he could not keep Lucy Chen at arms length. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Their tongues tangles playfully as Tim pushed Lucy onto her back. He pulled back and stared down at her. She looked back up at him and smiled, and he wondered again, how he got so lucky as to have Lucy Chen come storming into his life. He slowly lowered back down and kissed her deeply. She moaned as she kissed him back. He moved his mouth from her mouth to the side of her neck, nipping playfully at her. She giggled and he smiled against her neck. He kissed her shoulder, before slowly working his way down her body. He found her sex and buried his face between her legs...he loved the way she tasted. Lucy arched her back, and moaned. Tim reached his arms up and grasped her hands with his, and they held each other tightly. Lucy came hard, and Tim lapped her up. He made his way back up to her mouth, and kissed her deeply as he settled between her legs. He entered her, and he took her, hard. It was dawn before they finally fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	3. Katherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and his father meet with Tim's mother to tell her the news about Sarah. Tim asks Lucy to come, because he needs her support in dealing with his parents. Tim's parents shock him when the truth starts to reveal itself about Sarah's disappearance.

Tim was at the coffee maker, when he grinned. He was about to pour himself a strong cup of coffee when he felt Lucy’s arms encircle his waist. She kissed his back, and he grinned even wider. He could get used to this...waking up every morning to Lucy. He glanced over his shoulder. “Why are you up? Aren’t you off today?” He poured his coffee into coffee mug before turning around. He leaned in and kissed her deeply as she took the mug from him and took a sip...and grimaced. Black coffee, yuck! “When are you going to learn to not drink battery acid?” He took his coffee mug back from her and smirked. “When I see you actually drinking battery acid, so I’ll know you know exactly what it tastes like.” He set his coffee mug on the counter, and pulled out another mug for her. It was then she noticed the cream and sugar on the counter as well; she smiled. He poured her a cup, as she wrapped her arms around his waist again. “You spoil me Officer Bradford.” He leaned in and kissed her deeply, again. “I know...it’s getting harder and harder not to.” She nipped his bottom lip, and then playfully ducked out of his arms. “I need my coffee before we go for round...4?” Tim smiled into his coffee. “It’s 5 actually. Keep up, Boot.” He went to his kitchen table with his coffee and sat down. Lucy fixed her coffee and joined him. Tim scowled at her coffee, which was several shades lighter than his thanks to all the cream she had added. “How can you drink that crap? It’s like liquid sugar.” Lucy laughed, and picked up her mug. “It tastes much better than battery acid, I promise.” Tim sent her a heated look. “Does it taste as good as you taste?” Lucy blushed. “Maybe you can find out soon...after my coffee.” Tim smiled, but knew that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. He had things to do today...things that had to be done, that he wasn’t looking forward to. 

“To answer your question, Mr. Battery Acid, yes, I’m off today. And I know you’re off today too because I know your schedule.” Tim laughed. “You do? Are you stalking me, Boot?” Lucy smirked at him. “I don’t have to stalk the willing...the very willing.” Tim set his mug down and looked at Lucy intently. She drank her coffee, and set her mug down, laughing nervously. “Do I have something on my face?” She began wiping her mouth. Tim shook his head. “I have something I need to do today, and I wasn’t going to ask you to come…” He saw the hurt look come over Lucy’s face and spoke quickly. “Not because I don’t want you there, Luce...because it isn’t going to be pleasant. But I don’t know if I can do it alone.” He hated being this vulnerable around people, but somehow with Lucy, it seemed easier than he thought it would be. Lucy picked up her coffee mug again. “Tim, you know I’ll help you, with whatever it is. Is it about Sarah? I meant what I said last night. You can do this...you can break this case wide open. And I’ve got your back every step of the way.” Tim reached for her hand across the table. She grasped his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back at her tenderly. “That’s good, because I need you for this Lucy.” Lucy looked at him quizzically. “I have to go see my mother today, and tell her about what dad found. He wants to come with me and I can’t talk him out of it. The last time my parents were together was when I graduated from the academy, and even then, they kept their distance.” Tim looked into his coffee, troubled. This wasn’t going to be a pleasant day, for anyone. Lucy stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck as planted an upside down kiss on him. “Give me twenty minutes to get ready. Can we stop at a drive thru and grab breakfast? I really worked up an appetite last night.” She sent a wicked smile over her shoulder as she raced into Tim’s bathroom. He shook his head and laughed as he finished the rest of his coffee. You are trouble Lucy Chen, and I’m so glad you’re mine.

An hour and a half later, they were picking Colonel Bradford up. “I’m serious dad. I know you and mom have your issues, and that’s between you two.. But none of that shit matters today. Telling her is not going to be easy. You know she’s always blamed herself for what happened to Sarah.” They were headed to Lake Arrowhead, a small town just outside of L.A. Tim had brought his mother to live in California when he had settled down here, but she wanted her freedom, and not the big city of L.A. So he had settled her in Lake Arrowhead. Close enough to check on her and help her when she needed it, and far enough of a way to give her the space she had needed since losing Sarah. Colonel Bradford frowned across the seat at his son. Lucy, in the backseat of Tim’s truck, was keeping a close eye on the two. They still had a difficult relationship at times. Tim looked at his father. “Dad...are you hearing me? None of your shit today, got it?” Colonel Bradford rolled his eyes. “I got it, son. But just for the record, I never blamed your mother for what happened to Sarah.” Tim stared ahead at the road. He had a very different opinion on that, but now was not the time to get into it. Damn, this was going to be a long drive...and an even longer day.

Tim parked in front of the small house, that had an incredible view of the mountains. Colonel Bradford and Tim got out of the truck. Tim opened the back door and helped Lucy out. Colonel Bradford looked around the property. “Seems your mother did well for herself.” Tim looked at his dad and nodded. “Mom got into home health care after Sarah...anyway, one of her patients left her this house and this property after they died. They had no living relatives.” His father nodded, approving. If Colonel Bradford gave any indication that he was nervous about seeing his ex wife, Tim didn’t see it. Lucy came to stand between them. “Uhh...I think she knows we’re here.” Tim and his dad turned and saw Katherine hesitantly coming outside her front door. She froze when she saw the Colonel. “Stephen.” She had so faintly uttered his name, that he had almost missed it. Colonel Bradford started walking towards his ex wife. Tim started forward, preparing to intervene, but Lucy grabbed his arm. “Tim...give them a minute. He’s not going to hurt her.” Tim frowned down at her and jerked his arm from her grasp. “You don’t know my dad the way we do, Boot.” Tim hurried over to his mother, as Lucy sighed, trying to hide the hurt. No, she didn’t know. Because every time Tim opened himself up to her, he’d shut himself off from her just that quickly. Lucy shoved her feelings aside and joined them. 

“Mom, this is my partner, Officer Lucy Chen.” Lucy shook hands with Katherine. Katherine wasn’t very tall, maybe 5’6 at most, and had the same wild, curly red hair as Sarah, and the same greenish blue eyes. While Tim clearly favored his father in looks, he definitely had his mother’s eyes. “It’s nice to meet you...Tim’s mom.” She had no idea what to call her, since she didn’t know if Katherine had taken her maiden name back since the divorce. It was the ice breaker everyone needed, and they all laughed. Lucy smiled, a little sheepishly. “No one’s called me that in a few decades. You can call me that if you want, I don’t mind. Or Katherine is fine too.” Colonel Bradford raised an eyebrow at that, and Katherine raised her eyebrow at him. Tim closed his eyes, and sighed, wondering how long before the fuse was lit and the explosion happened...because it always did. Katherine hugged her son. “It’s been too long, Tim. And I guess this is a special occasion since you brought a crowd with you...even your father. Let’s go inside.” Everyone followed Katherine into her small, but clean house. Colonel Bradford looked around. “You’ve done well for yourself, Katherine. Great property, and I like the home, it’s not too big.” Katherine glared at her ex husband. “What’s that supposed to mean Stephen? It’s Colonel, now isn’t it? Congrats.” Tim rolled his eyes, and sighed. He’d known one of them would immediately start in on the other one. It was always a guess who would throw the first punch though. “Normally I don’t mind you two taking swipes at each other...I’m totally used to it. But my partner is not. So can we please table the theatrics? I’m not up to dealing with your shit today, and Lucy shouldn’t have to either.” Tim sent both of his parents a searing glare, which immediately made them both feel guilty. His mother spoke first. “I’m sorry, Tim. You’re right.” She looked at her ex husband, her voice softer this time. “I’m sorry, Stephen. And really, congrats on making Colonel. I mean that. I know how much you wanted that.” Colonel Bradford nodded, sadly. “Thank you Katherine I appreciate it.” He paused, looking at Tim, before continuing. “Boo…” Katherine gasped. That had been the pet name she and the Colonel had called each other in happier times in their marriage. Colonel Bradford shut his eyes briefly. He gathered himself and opened his eyes. He hated what he was about to do to her. “Katherine, please sit down, Tim and I have something we need to tell you, and I warn you, this isn’t going to be easy, for any of us. Just please sit down, ok?” 

Katherine was a very fragile person emotionally, and wasn’t sure what was coming, or if she could handle it. They were all seated at her small kitchen table. Tim scooted next to her and took her hand. “Mom, this isn’t easy to tell you...but….” Katherine glanced nervously between Tim and the Colonel. Tim looked at his father. His father nodded, and slowly pulled Annabelle out of the same brown paper bag she had been in when she was left on his doorstep. Katherine gasped. “Annabelle?” All the color drained from her face. Tim grasped her hand as the Colonel crouched in front of her. “Easy Boo...just take it easy. Timmy and I have you, just breathe, in and out.” Tim looked at his father, stunned. His father rarely if ever called him that. Lucy stood up and rushed to the kitchen cabinets. She began opening them looking for glasses and cups. Finally she found the right cabinet and took a glass out. She filled it with water from the kitchen sink and took it back to Katherine. “Here you go, Katherine, drink a little water for us, ok?” Lucy’s soothing voice enveloped Katherine, and she shakingly took the glass from Lucy. Lucy didn’t let go of the glass, and helped Katherine bring it to her lips. Katherine took several small sips of water. “There we go, that’s better now isn’t it?” Katherine sent Lucy a sad half smile. “You’re a sweet one Lucy Chen. Thank you.” Lucy smiled at her, before glancing at Tim, who was staring at Lucy with all the love in the world. He was so impressed with how gentle and compassionate she was being with his mother, and he was so grateful. 

Katherine looked down at Stephen, who was still crouched in front of her. She reached for his hand. “Tell me what’s going on, Stephen. Did you find our girl? Is she alive? Is she dead? Please tell me!” Katherine couldn’t stop the sob from escaping her lips, and crumpled. She began to fall out of the chair, as Tim raced to grab her. But it was Stephen who caught her. He sank down to the ground, cradling his ex wife as she sobbed into his arms. He looked over at Tim, worriedly. Tim was stunned at the sight of his parents in each others arms. He barely remembered a time when they weren’t sniping at each other or fighting with each other. But today there was no sniping and no fighting. Stephen gently rocked his ex wife in his arms and let her get her tears out. And then, he silently began crying too. Lucy pulled Tim’s arm. “Let’s give them a minute alone, ok?” Tim nodded and went out the kitchen door, and stepped onto the small deck, staring at the mountains that surrounded the house. He breathed deeply. He could still hear his mother’s sobs, and his heart broke. Lucy came up behind him, and hugged him from behind. She leaned her head against his back. “I’m here, Tim. I’m right here.” And then Lucy began to gently rock Tim, as his father gently rocked his mother. Tim closed his eyes, and just absorbed the fact that someone cared as deeply for him as his parents had once cared as deeply for each other. Tim glanced through the kitchen window and saw his parents embracing. Maybe they still cared that deeply about each other. 

Katherine came out to stand on the small deck, followed by the Colonel. “I’m sorry about that...it’s just hard to talk about Sarah.” She closed her eyes willing the tears back. She looked at Stephen, squaring her shoulders. “So you found her, then? Is she alive? Is she dead?” Stephen closed his eyes, and prepared to break his ex wife’s heart all over again. He slowly, sadly shook his head. Tim and Lucy went to flank Katherine on each side. “She hasn’t been found Katherine. I had a prowler at my house a couple of days ago that set off the motion lights in my front yard. By the time I got outside, whoever it was, was gone. But they left something on my front step...Annabelle.” Katherine sadly looked at her ex husband and then the ground. She felt a tear escaped and wiped it away. She looked back at Stephen. “I don’t understand. If Sarah is still missing, how was Annabelle found? What does it mean?” Tim pulled his mother into a tight hug. “It means, we finally have a lead on Sarah’s disappearance. And that means I can get her case reopened. We’re going to find her mom, I promise you that.” Tim glanced at his father...and he couldn’t help but notice the haunted expression in his eyes. Tim knew that his father knew something about Sarah’s disappearance. And it was time Tim confronted him on it. 

Tim sent Lucy a look, and she gave a subtle nod. She took Katherine’s hand and led her back into the house. “I think Tim needs a minute with his dad, Katherine. Could I have something to drink?” Tim as always, was impressed with how Lucy could handle anything he threw at her. “Sure. I’ve got water, soda, or some wine if you rather?” Tim heard their voices fading as Lucy closed the door, sending him an encouraging look. Tim turned to face his father, who had squared his shoulders. He had his Colonel exterior up. Oh yeah...he knew something alright. This was going to be tough...but it was exactly what Tim had expected and prepared for. 

“Something on your mind, Timothy?” The Colonel had crossed his arms. Tim forced himself to remain calm, and keep a calm exterior. It was never easy when these two squared off. “Dad, we need to talk. I didn’t want this to happen around mom, so, please don’t make a scene. Otherwise she’ll come back outside and…” Tim sighed. Stephen was afraid he knew where this was going, and he couldn’t let it. He started to walk past Tim, and go back inside, when Tim stepped in front of him. “Colonel, don’t make this any harder than it already is.” Tim’s eyes flashed, as his father’s did the same. Stephen turned around and instead walked to the small railing and looked over the vast field of wildflowers. Katherine really had found herself a peaceful spot of tranquility here, and he was happy she had. God knows she needed some peace in her life after everything that happened. Tim took a deep breath. “Dad, I need you to tell me what happened to Sarah. I know you know something about what happened that night.” Tim watched his father and waited. Finally the Colonel turned around. “I don’t know anything, Timothy.” Colonel Bradford had his poker face on, but Tim knew all his tells...one of which he was doing right now. “Is that why your squeezing and releasing your right fist? That’s one of your tells dad. Ok, I’ll try again. What do you THINK happened that night?” Tim stared his father down...and won. The Colonel closed his eyes, and his shoulders slump, and Tim’s heart broke. He had only guessed that his dad knew more about Sarah’s disappearance than he had let on, but it had never been confirmed...until now. Tim glanced through the kitchen window. Lucy was keeping his mother occupied, which was good. He came to stand beside his father, who had turned back towards the wildflowers. They both looked out over the field, as the wildflowers blew in the gentle breeze. “Does mom know?” Colonel Bradford pulled it together. He couldn’t let Tim get to the truth. He had to protect him. “Sarah is gone Timothy, and there’s nothing that will bring her back. Let it go. You have a good life now, and your mother seems to have done well for herself. Let this rest.” Tim angrily turned to his father. “Have you lost your damn mind? Does it look like mom’s ok? You saw her reaction earlier. Dad if you know something, you have to tell me. This thing has dragged on for thirty years...why the hell are you doing this?” Colonel Bradford heard the anguish in his son’s voice; and made a painful decision. It would probably mean the end of his life, but, hopefully it wouldn’t be the end for Tim. He turned towards his only son, his surviving child. And Tim saw the exterior crumple. “I don’t know who did it...but I think I know why.” Tim gaped at his father. “If you know why then they the hell didn’t you speak up before now? All this time, you knew, and you did nothing!” Tim quickly glanced in the kitchen window, and saw Lucy looking back at him. He shook his head, hoping she got the hint. He forced himself to calm down. He didn’t want to upset his mother any more than she already had been. “Dad, please tell me why. Talk to me.” His father nodded. “I will. But not here...I can’t involve your mother.” Tim rolled his eyes. “She’s been involved since Sarah disappeared from the ballpark!” Colonel Bradford grabbed Tim’s shoulders and shook him. “I can’t tell her, I have to protect her, damnit! I have to protect you! They already took my daughter, and I will not let them take my son or my wife!” Tim frowned at his dad. “Don’t you mean your ex wife?” The words were out before Tim could help himself. He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry dad. I didn’t mean that. Look, none of this is making any sense to me. Who are they, and who are you protecting me and mom from?” Tim looked at his dad searchingly, but before he could answer, he heard his mother’s voice. “Leave him alone, Tim.” Tim whirled around, and saw his mother. Lucy shrugged apologetically. He glared at her, but his mother shook her head at Tim in warning before he could tear into Lucy. Colonel Bradford stared at his ex wife in shock. “You knew?” Katherine shook her head. “I only knew some of it. I don’t know who took Sarah, or what happened to her. I don’t even know if she’s alive or dead.” Katherine cried softly before pulling herself together. “I wasn’t asleep the night your mysterious Army buddy showed up and insisted you two go out for a drink. I overheard that conversation you two had before you left.” Colonel Bradford closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked back at Katherine. “That’s why you didn’t fight me on the divorce. You were trying to protect Tim, the same as I was.” She nodded, and looked down, before looking up at Tim with a guilty look on her face. “I’m sorry Tim. We had to protect you. Unfortunately I fell down on that...you were supposed to live with me after the divorce. But I fell apart and couldn’t take care of you, so you had to live with your father. I’m so sorry Tim.” Tim looked between his parents, completely confused. “Why?” His mother gaped at him. “Because you were the only child we had left!” She rushed back inside the house, crying. Tim started to follow her. Stephen stopped him. “No, I’ll go. And once she settles down, we’ll tell you what we know. But Timothy, I promise you this. I swear, on your mother’s life, neither one of us knows who took Sarah, or what happened to her.” Tim closed his eyes, and briefly shook his head, which was currently swimming. He opened his eyes, and looked at his dad. “Dad, just tell me this, before you go check on mom. Why was Sarah taken?” The Colonel looked at him, with his shoulders slumped. “To punish me.” The Colonel hurried inside the house, leaving Tim staring after him.


	4. Sydney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's parents finally tell him what they know about Sarah's disappearance. Tim and his father have a lot more in common than he realized. Lucy pushes Tim to open up to her, and boy does he. And we meet Sydney Phelps...but who is she?

Lucy came outside on the back deck, watching Tim. Colonel Bradford was inside trying again to comfort his ex wife, and Lucy felt they needed some time alone. She saw him with his hands resting on the deck railing, his head bowed, and her heart broke. She wanted to go to him and take him in her arms, but she hesitated. She was never exactly sure where they stood on a personal level. It made it difficult to know exactly what he needed, and what he wanted. Against her better judgment, she walked to him, and stood beside him. She gazed out at the field of wildflowers, unsure of what to say. So she decided to wait for him to take the lead. Lucy put her hands on the railing, and the next thing she knew, Tim grasped her hand and squeezed it, hard. Lucy felt helpless, unsure exactly what was happening, or what to do. Clearly Tim was suffering, but she had no idea how to help him at this point.

Tim straightened, still holding her hand, while he looked across the field. He watched a red tailed hawk soaring across the sky, and briefly wished he could feel the freedom the hawk did. He squeezed Lucy’s hand again, before letting it go. Tim sighed deeply. “I feel like I just entered the twilight zone. Nothing makes any fucking sense anymore.” Lucy turned to look at him, her heart going out to him. “What happened? I missed most of the conversation you and your dad were having out here.” Tim glanced at her, before looking back out over the vast field of wildflowers. “Dad doesn’t know exactly who took Sarah, or what happened to her, or if she’s alive or dead. But he claims he does know why she was taken. And apparently mom knew as well. And neither of them bothered to include me in on this. Dad still hasn’t told me the full story...he’s putting mom back together again, I guess. When he gets done with her, he’ll fill me in.” Lucy heard the resentment in Tim’s voice. “Tim...maybe they had a reason…” Tim snapped his head at her, glaring at her. “Are you serious right now? You’re actually going to try and defend them? Look, whatever they’re doing, I get it, at least when I was a kid. But I’m an adult now, and I have been for quite some time. And they still didn’t tell me a goddamn thing! If that stupid doll of Sarah’s hadn’t turned up on dad’s porch, I don’t think they ever would have told me! I can’t trust anybody anymore!” His last words stung Lucy, but she tried to hide it. Tim realized too late what he had said, and cursed. He pulled Lucy into his arms. “I’m sorry, Boot. I didn’t mean that...at least that last part. I do trust you, completely. And right now, you’re probably one of the only people I trust.” He hugged her tightly, and rested his head on top of hers. She laid her head on his chest, and just held him. “Whatever is going on Tim, I’m with you all the way. You know that right?” She looked up at him, questioningly. He nodded and kissed her forehead. “C’mon, let’s go inside. It’s way past time my parents told me what the fuck is going on.” 

Tim and Lucy found his parents back at the kitchen table. Colonel Bradford was holding Katherine’s hand as it rested on the kitchen table. Tim sat down. He noticed stiff drinks already on the table...well, this was going to be fun, not. He grabbed the glass in front of him, and took a sip of scotch. Perfect...his mother only broke the scotch out when she had really, really bad news to deliver. “Ok, let’s have it. And I swear, you two better tell me EVERYTHING.” Tim glared at both of his parents, who nervously glanced at each other. His mother looked like she was ready to cave in on herself. His father looked like he was in Colonel mode...which was a twin of Tim’s T.O. mode. Now Lucy knew where he got it from. She smiled to herself, before sipping her scotch...and cringed at the way it burned going down her throat. Colonel Bradford glared at his son. “Watch your tone Timothy. This is hard on all of us. You lost a sister, and I know that hurts, but your mother and I lost a child. You have no idea what that does to a person, and I hope to God you never have to find out.” Tim started to rise, he was in no mood for his dad’s shit, but Lucy clamped a hand on his leg, stopping him. “Tim...hear them out. Please.” Lucy’s gentle voice was a soothing balm over Tim’s nerves, and between her, and the scotch, he felt himself start to relax...but only fractionally. “I’m sorry. Just please tell me what in God’s name is going on.” Tim’s parents looked at each other, and then back at Tim and Lucy. His mother squeezed his father’s hand, shaking her head, trying not to cry. Tim knew it would be up to his dad to tell the story. Colonel Bradford sadly looked at Tim. “You remember I was deployed, the night Sarah disappeared.” Tim nodded. He remembered every single detail of that night. “Yeah, I remember. I remember I was sad you weren’t there to see me hit my first homer.” Colonel Bradford nodded, sadly. “I’m sorry I missed that Timothy, I always have been. Anyway, here it is: the same situation you faced on your last deployment, I faced on the deployment I was on when Sarah vanished. Except I wasn’t in Iraq, I was in Kuwait. And the outcome of what happened on my deployment was a bit different from what happened on yours.” Tim stared at his father, not liking where this conversation was going. “What happened dad?” Colonel Bradford took a long pull from his scotch. “One of my men raped a little Kuwaiti girl. He killed her. And then I killed him.” Tim stared back at his father, shocked. “You WHAT?” Katherine squeezed her ex husband’s hand. “Finish the story Stephen. Get this thing out of the way once and for all.” Colonel Bradford stood up and began to pace. “It was self defense. He told me what he had done...he was actually bragging about it. He even showed me where he had buried her. So, I alerted my superiors. Before they could arrest him, someone told him that I had ratted him out...and he came after me. I was defending myself, there were several witnesses, there was a military tribunal, I was cleared on all charges.” Colonel Bradford sat back down and picked up his scotch, swirling it around in his glass. Tim watched him closely, looking for any tells, but he didn’t see any. His dad was telling the truth...so far at least. “Ok. As much as that sucks for you, what does that have to do with Sarah’s disappearance?” The Colonel frowned at him. “I’m getting to that Timothy.” He took a drink of scotch, and continued. “The family of the guy I killed never forgave me for what happened...and they refused to believe that their prodigal son could do the things he did while deployed. His parents and brother lived not far from the base we were stationed at the time. In fact their house was right down the road from our house at the time. When word got back to them that I wouldn’t be punished in any way for killing their son, they began harassing our family. At first it was simple stuff...following your mother around town, calling at all hours of the night, harassing your mother out in public, things of that nature. But as time went on, their harassment increased.” Colonel Bradford took a deep breath, determined to get the rest out. “The day their son’s body arrived back home, Sarah disappeared that night. And then shortly after Sarah disappeared, the family left town.” 

Tim thought back to his childhood, and began recalling somewhat vague memories of what the Colonel was describing. “I sort of remember that...a little bit. I remember people yelling at mom in a parking lot once. And another time we were in a restaurant, and we had just been seated at our table when mom claimed she wasn’t feeling well. We practically ran out of that restaurant, and mom actually ran red lights to get home.” Katherine nodded sadly at her son. “Yes, that was them. They hold your father responsible for what happened to their son, and sought revenge against our family. They got it by taking Sarah.” Tim was trying to process everything he’d just been told, but some pieces still weren’t quite falling into place. But it was Lucy who spoke up first. “Colonel, I’m confused. Do you know for sure this family took Sarah? I mean, it’s a very plausible theory, but, it’s all just speculation. And it still doesn’t explain why neither of you ever told Tim any of this until now.” Tim reached for Lucy’s hand under the table and squeezed it. She always had his back. Colonel Bradford sighed and looked at Lucy. “The day of their son’s funeral, a note was left in our mailbox. It said Tim would be next. I came home early from deployment because of Sarah’s disappearance, and the threats made against my family. About a week after I made it home, an Army buddy of mine came to see me. He said that he had driven by the family’s house earlier that day, and had seen Sarah in the front yard. She looked terrified, dirty, and dazed, according to him. So we put a plan in place to go get her that night. We got to the house, and they were gone. Everything was gone, the house was totally empty. But the threatening notes still continued to come. And Katherine and I began having serious problems in our marriage. I didn’t know she had overheard the plan my buddy and I had put together. I had no idea she knew any of this.” Katherine looked at him, and took over the story. “I blamed myself for Sarah’s disappearance, and I thought everyone else did too. I began drinking, a lot. I took sleeping pills all the time, because I just didn’t want to be awake and deal with anything anymore. We were going to separate anyway, because of all that. We thought if we just went ahead with a full divorce, that would keep Tim safe. Because he was suppose to live with me, away from his father.” Katherine looked down and wrung her hands. “But I couldn’t take care of him. Tim called his dad one night because I had accidentially taken too may sleeping pills, and Tim couldn’t wake me up. After that, Tim went to live with his dad. I was terrified every day something would happen to him. But because the Army moved Stephen around a lot, Tim wasn’t in one place for very long.” Katherine reached for her son’s hand. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me Tim. I’m so very sorry.” Tim grasped his mom’s hand in both of his. “It’s ok mom, it’s in the past. Ok, I have a question...several actually. I’ll start with this. I understand, kind of, why you did what you did when I was a kid, to protect me. Why did you continue to keep this from me? I could have handled it.” Katherine sighed. “Because Tim it happened so long ago. And the harassment eventually stopped. And you seemed to be doing really well in life, especially now...we didn’t want to burden you with this, especially when we thought Sarah’s case would never be resolved. Your father and I both put it behind us, as best we could. We didn’t want to drag it all up again. We talked, off and on, about telling you, but there just never seem to be the right time. We did however decide to tell you after your father learned what happened on your last deployment. But Annabelle beat us to that, I guess.” Tim looked sharply at his father. “Did you ever try to find Sarah?” His father nodded. “We tried, several times in fact. I was never able to trace the family who we think took her, and I was never able to trace Sarah either. Whatever they did with her, they covered it up incredibly well, because we’ve never been able to find anything. And neither have the people who investigated her case.” Tim looked at Annabelle, who was still in the plastic bag on the kitchen table. “Well, we have something now. And I’m telling you both right now, I’m going to run with this thing. You can either help me, or stay out of my way.” Katherine looked at her son pleadingly. “Find her, Tim. Please, find her. It’s time to bring Sarah home.” 

The sun was setting as Katherine was cleaning up the dinner dishes. She didn’t keep much food in the house, because she barely ate. But she did have enough for Tim to throw together some seriously delicious BLT’s and potato chips. After the simple meal was over, Tim pulled his dad aside. “I want you to back me up on this Colonel.” Stephen raised his eyebrows in surprise at his son.” With finding Sarah? You know I will.” Tim shook his head. “No, not that...I mean not only that. Look dad, we don’t know who left Annabelle at your house or why. I don’t believe in coincidences. Someone could be sending us a message...maybe even a threat. If they can track you down, they can just easily track mom down, and she’s out here all by herself, practically totally isolated. I’m taking her back to my place until we figure all this out. You know she won’t go willingly. I need you to have my back on this.” Colonel Bradford smiled and shook his head. “No, you’re not.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Dad…” The Colonel cut him off. “Your mother and I already discussed this. I have more room at my place, not to mention better security.” Tim looked at his father in surprise. “Are you sure that’s the best idea dad? You and mom haven’t exactly been on good terms...for a long time.” Stephen looked directly at his son. “And that’s one of the many things I have to make up for. I have a chance to do that. Please let me.” Tim looked in the direction of his mother’s and Lucy’s voices, and then back at his father. “Ok, fine. I’m too tired to argue with you. But you better not fuck this up, and if you hurt her, you’ll be answering to me.” Colonel Bradford nodded. “Understood, son. C’mon, let’s hit the road.” 

Tim pulled into his garage, completely drained. He had dropped his parents off at his father’s house a while ago. He hoped he had made the right decision there. He glanced at Lucy, who had been unusually quiet on the ride back to his place. She looked down at her hands. “Well, it’s been a long day, and you have a lot to work through and process. I guess I’ll head home. Call me if you need anything, ok? Can I use your bathroom before I leave?” Lucy got out of his truck before Tim had a chance to say anything. She rushed into the house. Tim stared through his windshield, frowning at her. Something was obviously wrong, but he had no clue what. He sighed and got out of his truck and went into his house. Lucy was just coming out of the bathroom, the guest bathroom Tim noted, which he found odd, and was headed for the front door. He caught her in his arms and pulled her back. He looked down at her, worried. “Hey...what’s wrong? You barely said a word on the ride back, and now you’re running out of here like you can’t wait to get away from me. Did I do something to upset you?” Lucy stared at him...God he really had no clue sometimes. She waved her hand and shook her head. He didn’t need this now, and she needed to leave. “Nothing, it’s no big deal. I’m fine. I’ll check in tomorrow.” She tried to pull away but he held her in place. “Wrong. Clearly something has upset you. I’m not letting you leave here until you tell me what’s wrong.” He frowned at her, concerned. Lucy surrendered, and her shoulders slumped. “It’s just that…” she sighed, and hesitated. Tim looked at her tenderly, and tilted her chin up with his finger when she tried to look down. “It’s just what Luce? You can tell me.” Lucy looked at him, her emotions all over the place. “Why did you introduce me to your mom as your partner? I mean I know I’m your partner...but I thought...I thought we were more than that. Or headed towards more than that. Ugh...I don’t know. Look, I’m not making sense, I’m tired, and I know you’re tired. I promise you I’ve got your back on whatever this thing is in regards to Sarah, but I’m tired. Please let me go Tim.” She stumbled over the words as they rushed out of her. Tim looked skyward and rubbed her arms up and down, sighing deeply. “My mother knows about you Lucy. I’ve talked to her before about you. I introduced you as my partner because you and I both haven’t quite figured out the label we’re comfortable with using for whatever this thing is between us. And I didn’t want to take the time to explain things to my mom just then...we had other things that we needed to discuss.” Lucy gave him a hint of a smile, and Tim’s expression softened. “You mean a hell of a lot more to me than just my partner, and you damn well know it, Boot.” Tim gave her a heated look, and set Lucy’s insides on fire. She definitely wasn’t tired any more, and neither was he, from the looks of it. Lucy dropped to her knees in front of him, and whipped Tim’s belt out from his jeans. He gasped. “Lucy.. what?” That was all he was able to get out before she undid the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down, and roughly pushed his pants and underwear down and took him into her mouth. He was already hard. Tim hissed. “Jesus Christ, Lucy!” Her head bobbed back and forth on him. He grasped her head, running his hands through her hair as he thrust into her mouth. They both groaned. Finally, Tim spilled into her mouth, and shuddered. Lucy stood up just in time for him to see her swallow and wipe her mouth. He kicked off his jeans and underwear the rest of the way. He grasped Lucy’s waist and lifted her, pulling her pants off as he did so. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun her around and rammed her against a wall; she heard the soft thud as her back hit the wall and she let out a soft laugh. Tim was feasting on her neck as Lucy tore her shift off, before she reached for Tim’s shirt. Soon they were both completely naked in his kitchen. Lucy panted as Tim moaned. “I take you here, or the couch, Boot. Tell me now.” Lucy barely got the words out. She gasped. “Here….take me here.” Tim pushed himself inside of her and began thrusting. Lucy rode him as hard as he was thrusting inside her. Tim looked at her...she had her eyes closed. “Open your eyes, Lucy. I want you looking right at me when you cum.” She opened her eyes, and they stared at each other as she rode him. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck; he felt her shudder as she moaned. He carried her to his bedroom, and dropped her down on the bed, still inside her, as he landed on top of her. Lucy looked at him, and caressed his face. “You didn’t yet, did you?” Tim grinned. “No...not unless you count your excellent blow job earlier, which by the way I do. We have plenty of time.” 

As Tim laid in his bed, totally spent from having gone another 3 rounds with Lucy, who was fast asleep in his arms, his mind began to wander, and he began thinking about what was coming. Was Sarah still out there? Where was she? What happened to her? Would he ever uncover the truth? 

As Tim lay with Lucy in his arms in L.A., Paramedic Sydney Phelps, of the Santa Fe FD was exhausted. She had just gotten home, and was rather tipsy...thankfully one of her paramedic buddies had given her a ride home from the bar. Which was just fine with her. She had been having a creepy feeling all week...she felt as if she was being followed. She had even mentioned it to her on again, off again, (currently off) boyfriend, Officer Adam Sutherland, with the Santa Fe PD. He had brushed it off at first, but after she swore someone had broken into her apartment, he stopped brushing it off. Ironically enough, the only thing she had discovered missing from the break in was an old doll that she had from childhood. It meant the world to her...because it was the only piece of her childhood she had. She had been in and out of so many foster homes, her records had eventually been lost. She’d had to get the nice couple who gave her her first job at a mom and pop store to adopt her, just so she could get a birth certificate. She had no memories of her childhood...almost all of it had been erased over the years of abuse and neglect she’d suffered. She only had one vague memory of her childhood besides the doll...and it wasn’t even a memory of a person, it was just a name, and it literally brought no memories of anything to her. She had no idea what it meant. But it always brought her comfort, and helped her sleep at night when the nightmares came. Whenever she was in trouble, or scared, she thought of that name...Timmy. As she stripped and showered before falling into bed, she repeated the name over and over in her mind. It always helped her fall asleep...Timmy...Timmy...Timmy.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Agent Monica Reynolds gets Sarah's case officially reopened. Tim and his dad have a fight. And Katherine and Lucy open Tim's eyes up to things about himself he may not want to see.

Tim and Lucy sat in Monica’s office. Tim had called her earlier that morning and filled her in on everything pertaining to Sarah’s case. Monica had put in a request for the case file, and within the hour she had gotten it. She had delved into it the minute she’d received it. Sarah’s case file was much, much smaller than she was expecting. Most of it had been “lost” over the years. Monica was upset for Tim, as well as frustrated. This case was about as cold as a cold case could possible get. 

Monica glanced up from the case file and gave Tim a sympathetic look. Tim sighed and rolled his eyes...he knew that look. “Just give it to me straight, Rabbit.” Monica gave a brief nod. “Alright. I already got the case reopened. A missing child, of a well respected war hero no less… and suddenly after all these years, a major lead turns up? Getting the case reopened wasn’t the hard part here.” Tim waited for the bomb to drop. Monica continued. “The hard part is other than this doll that mysteriously turned up, there is practically nothing to go on. Most of the case file has gone missing. So far, the only lead I have to follow is an old doll.” Tim’s shoulders slumped, and Lucy took his hand, and gave it an encouraging squeeze. She looked at Monica with steely determination. “Monica, surely you can do better than that.” Monica gave Lucy a smug smile. “Yes, I can. Which is why I’ll be the lead agent on this case.” Tim looked at Monica, concerned. She held up a hand cutting him off. “I already know I’ll have to think and go outside the box on this one Tim, and maybe go through some more….unorthodox channels. But, first things first. First thing I’m going to want to do is talk to your parents...especially your mother. I need her to relive every single second of the night Sarah disappeared from the ballpark. It’s not going to be easy for her, so you need to prepare her. And the sooner I talk to her, the better.” Tim nodded. At least they had a starting point, he only hoped his mother was up to it. 

Tim had just gotten off the phone with his dad. He, Lucy, and Monica were on their way to his house to question Katherine. Stephen closed his eyes. He wanted to find his little girl desperately...but he didn’t know if his ex wife would be up to the task. He went out onto his patio and found her sitting on one of the outdoor couches, reading. He hesitated before sitting down. “Katherine...we need to talk.” She looked up from her book and frowned. “What’s wrong?” He gently took the book from her and put it beside him on the couch. He took her hand. “Tim and Lucy are on their way here with their friend, Special Agent Monica Reynolds, who works with the FBI.” Katherine clasped her hands excitedly. “Oh my gosh! Does that mean they’re going to reopen Sarah’s case?” Stephen nodded. “Yes, they are. But Katherine...you have to stay objective here. Most of her case file is gone...it’s been lost over the years I guess. The FBI didn’t find shit the first time they looked for her, so it’s a strong possibility they won’t find anything this time either. You need to be prepared for that outcome.” Katherine nodded, but Stephen knew she was only half hearing him. He kept going anyway. “Special Agent Reynolds is going to want to question you about the night Sarah disappeared, and probably the time leading up to it as well. You’re going to have to go back to that time and remember everything you possibly can...no matter how painful it is. And you have to tell Special Agent Reynolds the truth..all of it, including how we may have unwittingly played a part in this, ok? It’s going to hurt like hell...but it’s our only shot at finding Sarah.” Katherine nodded determinedly. Stephen looked at her with concern. “Are you sure you’re up to this Katherine?” She squared her shoulders and nodded again. “I can do it, Stephen. I have to...for all of us.” Stephen and Katherine hugged each other hard, and prepared to face their worst nightmare all over again.

Tim knocked on the front door of his father’s house. His dad opened it, and Tim looked at him intently. “Is mom ready? Are you ready? Are you two sure you’re up to this?” Stephen gave a crisp nod. “We can do this Timothy. We’re ready.” Tim had no choice but to believe his father. Monica, Lucy, and Tim followed Stephen onto the patio in the back yard. Katherine looked up, and Tim held his breath. His mother appeared ready...but she was so fragile Tim never knew when she was about to fall apart. Monica sat down beside Katherine and smiled. “Katherine, may I call you Katherine? I’m Special Agent Monica Reynolds, I’m with the FBI. I’m a friend of Tim and Lucy’s.” Katherine looked at Monica a little nervously. “Hi, Special Agent Reynolds...yes, it’s fine if you call me Katherine. Are you the one that’s going to find my daughter?” Monica nodded. “I’ll certainly give it my best shot.” Katherine smiled at her. “You seem more confident than the agents I first spoke to years ago.” Monica shrugged her shoulders arrogantly. ‘Well, that’s because I’m better than they were.” Lucy laughed and Tim rolled his eyes. Stephen leaned towards Tim and whispered “I like your friend.” Tim smirked. Monica looked at Katherine. “Ok, Katherine, let’s get this show on the road. I want you to tell me, in detail, everything that happened the night Sarah disappeared, starting with when you, Tim, and Sarah arrived at the ballpark, ok? Don’t leave ANYTHING out. Describe in detail, everything you possibly can...cars you may remember in the parking lot, parents who were acting strange, people who shouldn’t have been there at the ballpark that day, anything and everything ok?” Katherine nodded, and let her mind wander back to the past...she tightly squeezed Stephen’s hand, and began relieving the worst day of her life. 

“Stop.” Monica looked sharply at Tim, who was looking at her. Katherine had just finished telling the story of what she could remember of Sarah’s disappearance when Monica interrupted her. Lucy looked at Tim, who shrugged his shoulders. He then looked at Monica. “What is it Rabbit?” Monica frowned at Tim...she didn’t mind him using that nickname, but she didn’t like it on the job. She’d fuss at him later. Monica looked at Katherine. “I went over Sarah’s case file multiple times. Granted, a lot of it has been lost, so perhaps that’s the reason for this...but I didn’t read anything in the file about a blue truck. Did you or Colonel Bradford drive a blue truck at that time?” Katherine shook her head. “No. No, when I asked the little girls who’d been playing with Sarah where she was, they told me about a strange man in a blue truck. I don’t remember any of the families that we knew back then owning a blue truck. And Molly and Amy, the little girls playing with Sarah that night, they both told me they didn’t know the man in the truck.” Monica looked at Tim, with a triumphant look on her face. “Bingo.” She looked back at Katherine. “Can you tell me anything about the two little girls that were playing with Sarah that night? What were their names...Molly and Amy? You wouldn’t happen to have any contact information for them now would you?” Colonel Bradford spoke up. “Yes, I do. I was deployed with both of their fathers, and I’m still in touch with both of them. But, Special Agent Reynolds, you’re wasting your time there...both Molly and Amy don’t know anything. I’ve questioned them numerous times over the years.” Tim frowned at his father, but Monica smiled at the Colonel. “You might have questioned them Colonel Bradford, but I never have. I’ll need the contact information for their fathers. Oh, and Colonel Bradford? I’ll need to talk to your friend who came to your house the night of Sarah’s disappearance.” She looked at Colonel Bradford, and neither one of them batted an eye. He nodded sharply. “Fine.” Monica had one more request. “And now Colonel Bradford, I need you to tell me who you think took Sarah, and why.” He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. “Certainly. I don’t know if the family did it themselves, or if they hired someone to do it. But I think the family of Sgt. Michael Webb took Sarah.” Monica nodded. “Ok, and why would they do that?” Colonel Bradford looked back at Monica, never flinching. “Because I killed their son, in self defense.” He proceeded to tell Monica what had happened on his deployment, when Tim abruptly went into the house.

Tim excused himself as Monica glanced worriedly at him. Lucy followed Tim inside the house. He went into his father’s kitchen and got himself a glass of water. Lucy came up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head into his back. “You ok?” Tim gulped the water down, calming himself. “I’m fine, Boot.” Lucy rolled her eyes. She unwrapped her arms from Tim’s waist and slowly turned him around. “Bad memories?” Tim nodded. He looked at Lucy and shrugged. “Bad memories of everything I guess...Sarah’s disappearance, mom and dad and everything that happened afterwards, my deployment and everything that happened with that. It’s kind of all rushing back up on me at once.” Tim struggled for control, when all he wanted to do was break something...or beat the shit out of someone. Lucy saw the struggle in his eyes, and hugged him. Tim gently pushed her away. “I have to find her, Lucy. Before I can do anything. Before I can really move forward with my life...I have to find Sarah.” Tim looked down at his feet. “Look, I don’t expect you to wait for me or anything…” Lucy laughed at him, surprising him as he looked back at her. “That’s just stupid. First of all, who said I would wait for you? Second of all, whatever is happening with us, put that aside for now, ok? I’m your partner and I’m your friend, and I meant what I said earlier. I’m going to help you find your sister. Now, let’s go back out there, ok?” She pulled Tim behind her as she headed back out onto the patio. He wondered, not for the first time, how the hell he got so lucky to have Lucy Chen in his life.

Tim looked at Monica, who was standing up. “Hey Tim...I think I’ve got more than enough to start with. I’m going inside to make some phone calls.” She frowned slightly at Colonel Bradford before she went inside. Tim caught the look, as Monica stepped inside the house. Katherine and Lucy went inside, as they both could see the tension that was suddenly brewing between Tim and his dad. “What did you do dad?” Tim crossed his arms and looked at his father. His father frowned at him. “Why do you always assume the worst of me Timothy?” His father turned away from him. Colonel Bradford shook his head as he gazed up at the overcast sky. “Looks like we might get some rain soon.” Tim watched his father. He went to stand next to him. “Look, Colonel, I know you and mom went through every parent’s worst nightmare...still going through it actually. And I’m sorry for what happened on your deployment. But you put this family through a lot. You put me through even more after Sarah disappeared. You can’t expect me or mom to suddenly forget about all of that.” His father turned on him angrily. “I never blamed your mother for Sarah’s disappearance! And for christ sakes, of course I never blamed you, you were only ten years old when it happened!” His father was shouting now, and Tim shouted right back at him. “So what! Maybe you didn’t blame us! But you sure as hell weren’t there for us either! You volunteered for damn near any deployment you could get after that!” Colonel Bradford sighed. “You needed me to be strong Timothy. And you needed time away from that time in our lives, that’s why your grandparents took you.” Tim shook his head vigorously. “I didn’t need them, I needed you! Mom needed you!” Tim stormed back inside the house, and Colonel Bradford sat down heavily on the wicker couch. He buried his head in his hands. He had once had it all...and somehow he had lost it all. 

Katherine found Tim in the guest bedroom, angrily packing her things. “Tim, what are you doing?” He didn’t look at her, just continued to shove her clothes into a suitcase. “I’m packing your things, you’re coming to stay with me. You don’t need him...we don’t need him.” Katherine came up to stand beside her son, and gently took the clothes Tim had been about to shove in the suitcase, out of his hands. She tossed them on the bed. “Stop it, Tim.” He looked at her, his eyes filled with hurt. “Your father never blamed you or me for what happened to Sarah. But you clearly blame him, and that’s not right. It’s not his fault either.” Tim closed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t blame him mom.” Katherine went up to her son and hugged him. He hugged her tightly back. “Timmy, all your father did was fight for a helpless little girl on the other side of the world. Unfortunately, that choice cost him his own little girl. You’re so much like your father. You both carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. But you’re also both very good at pushing people away.” Tim pulled back and looked at his mother...she only called him Timmy when she knew he was really, really upset. “What are you talking about?” Katherine sighed. “Losing Sarah cost your father and I everything. Don’t let it cost you everything too.” She glanced pointedly over his shoulder at Lucy, who was talking to Monica. Tim turned around and looked at Lucy, and then back at his mother. “Try doing something you’ve never been very good at it, Tim.” He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, what’s that?” Katherine sent him a sad smile. “Listen to your mother.” 

Tim and Lucy dropped Monica off at her office...she was eager to get to work on the case now that she had dug up some new leads. Tim headed back to his house. He stopped in the driveway, the engine still running, and put his truck in park. Lucy looked at him, confused. “What is it Tim?” He looked at her. “I didn’t even ask you if you wanted to come back here...I just assumed; Like I’m trying to control everything...just like him.” He shook his head, disgusted with himself. He didn’t want to be like his dad, and it bothered him that his mother thought they were so much alike. Lucy frowned at him. “If I had wanted to go to my place, I’d have said so. Do you not want me here?” Tim glanced at her and then away. “Of course I want you here Luce...but I shouldn’t have just assumed. I should have asked you.” Lucy leaned back into her seat, still confused. “Tim, what’s this about?” He sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest, looking straight ahead. “Mom said I was like my dad...a lot like him actually.” Lucy laughed. “Ok, and that’s a bad thing?” Tim looked at her, confused. “You don’t think so?” Lucy laughed even harder. Shaking her head, she smiled at him. “Your dad may be rough around the edges, and have some flaws, but Tim, your dad tried to save a little girl’s life. He killed her rapist. He gave up so much because of those actions. He served his country, and the minute he thought your mother was in danger he swooped right in to protect and defend her. That doesn’t sound familiar to you? You’re exactly like your father. Look at everything you did to save me.” She leaned over and kissed him gently, the kiss growing deeper and more heated as the pitter patter of rain drops began to sound all around them. Lucy broke the kiss, her mouth inches from his, her voice barely above a whisper. “I don’t want to go back to my place, Tim, I want to stay here with you.” He nipped her bottom lip, then he quickly put the truck in drive, pulled into his garage, and pressed the button to closed the garage door. He turned the truck off, and undid his seat belt as Lucy undid hers. He pulled her into his lap as they shared feverish kisses. Lucy took her shirt off as Tim undid his jeans. It was a very long time before they made it inside the house.


	6. What A Tangled Webb We Weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long hidden truth of Sarah's abduction begins to reveal itself. A surprise witness comes forward. And Tim realizes his family is still in grave danger.

Tim and Lucy were on their lunch break. He had thought about taking time off in the search for his sister Sarah, and Sgt. Grey had offered to it him. He figured if the case heated up any more than he probably would. Tim was seated with Angela, and they were in a deep, heated discussion about something. Jackson, John, and Lucy were at another table. The weather was iffy today, so they had all met at a coffee shop. Nyla had taken a personal day. 

Nolan shook his head. “I still can’t believe it...Tim has a sister.” Lucy glanced at him, and then back at her barely eaten lunch. Jackson raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her had at him. “It’s nothing, Jackson.” He glanced at John, who looked at Lucy with concern. “Lucy, you can talk to us, you know.” Lucy glanced at Tim and then back at John and Jackson. “Tim acted like he wanted to break up with me. Yesterday, when we got back from his father’s house.” Jackson gaped at her. “He WHAT?” Lucy shook her head at Jackson. “It’s not his fault Jackson. He’s had a really screwed up year. First all that crap that happened on deployment, and now he finds out his sister who has been missing for thirty years may have been kidnapped, and his entire family might be targeted.” It was then Lucy had noticed that John had stormed over to Tim and Angela’s table. “Oh crap.” Lucy sprung up from her chair and hurried in their direction. Tim and Angela both stopped talking and looked at Nolan. Tim raised an eyebrow. “Nolan? Something on your mind?” John glared at Tim. “Outside. Now.” John stormed off and out of the door to the coffee shop. Tim gave Angela a questioning look, and she simply shrugged her shoulders in return. He sighed as he tossed his napkin down on the table and followed Nolan outside. Nolan was waiting around the corner for him. Tim finally found him. “Ok, Nolan, you got me out here. What is it?” Nolan glared back at Tim. “I’m sick of your bullshit, sir.” Tim gaped at him. “Excuse me?” John knew there was no turning back now. “Look, Officer Bradford, I know you’ve had a hard time these last few months. But Lucy has too. She’s still battling her own demons. Either be there for her, and let her be there for you, or don’t. Just stop jerking her around.” Tim closed his eyes and hung his head. Then he looked back at Nolan. “You think I don’t know that Nolan? You think I don’t wake up every damn night and see her lifeless body on the ground after I pulled her out of the barrel?” Nolan’s expression softened. “She’s alive, sir.” Tim glared at him. “I know that.” Nolan glared right back at him. “Then treat her like you know that. Stop treating her like she’s still dead and you have to bring her back to life. I wonder, Officer Bradford, is it Lucy you’re trying to save? Because it seems to me the only person who needs saving right now isn’t Lucy. It’s you.” Just then Lucy came around the corner and found them, and Tim’s cell phone rang. He answered it. “Everything ok out here?” Before Nolan could answer, Tim stalked off. “Chen!” Lucy turned around and looked at Tim. “Catch a ride with Nolan back to the station, I have to go.” Before she could say anything, Tim hopped in their shop and took off.

Tim made it to Monica’s office in record time. “I got here as fast as I could Rab….er...I mean, Special Agent Reynolds.” Monica shot him a glare as he almost let her nickname slip out in front of her team...who was currently crowded in her office. Monica cleared her throat. She looked at her team, barking orders. They cleared out and left the office. Something was going on, because Monica was tense. She usually was in complete control. It was then Tim noticed a young woman seated in her office...and she looked terrified. Tim held his breath...could this be Sarah? Monica saw the look on his face and quickly spoke up. “Tim, this is Ashley Webb. Her father is the younger brother of Sgt. Michael Webb...the man that was on deployment with your father.” Tim’s hopes sank back to the ground. He indicated a chair and Monica nodded. He sat down next to Ashley and nodded at her. “Hi Ashley, I’m Officer Tim Bradford with the LAPD.” Then he glanced at Monica. “Ok… Special Agent Reynolds...what exactly am I doing here?” Ashley looked at Monica helplessly. Monica took her cue. “Tim...Ashley is here to help us. She has some very useful information in regards to Sarah’s abduction. Ashley is the one who left Annabelle at your father’s house.” Tim looked sharply at Monica, noticing she had used the word abduction instead of disappearance. Then he looked at Ashley. “You did that? Why?” Ashley looked scared to death. Monica came to stand next to her. “It’s ok, Ashley, you can trust Tim. Tell him what you told me.” Ashley nodded, and began spilling her family’s dirty secrets. “I knew Uncle Mikey wasn’t right. He used to look at me in strange ways. He’d make me sit in his lap, longer than I knew was ok...and he’d tell me things..” Ashley looked away uncomfortably. Then she looked back at Tim. “A few weeks ago, my dad, his name is Randy, he gave me Annabelle. I hadn’t seen that doll in years. He told me to hide it. I have no idea where he got it.” Tim looked sharply at Monica. Ashley continued. “I don’t know why dad took Sarah or what happened to her. But when he gave me that doll, I knew I had to do something. I found out where your dad lived, and put Annabelle on the front steps.I’m tired of this thing, whatever it is, hanging over my family.” Ashley took a deep breath and continued. “Some FBI agents came to our house this morning...my dad lives with me since my mother died. Dad saw the cars pull up, and he ran out the back door. I don’t know where he went.” Tim looked at Ashley. “Ashley...do you know my sister, Sarah?” Ashley started sobbing and nodded her head. “I was having a sleepover that night, and my dad left the house for a while, with his twin brother, my Uncle Robert. When they came back, they had Sarah with them. Dad said he had brought another kid over for my sleepover, but I knew something was wrong. She was really scared...and she was hurt.” Tim closed his eyes. “What happened to Sarah? Ashley, tell me what happened to her, please.” Ashley slumped before looking back at Tim. “I don’t know what happened to her after she left our house. Some people came and took her away after she had stayed with us a couple of days...I think they were social workers.” Tim was stunned. He looked at Monica. Monica nodded. “I don’t know where she is right this minute Tim...but it seems that when Sarah left Ashley’s house, she was still alive. That means there’s a chance she’s still alive today. I have agents looking for Randy right now.” Tim went to Monica and lowered his voice. “How did you find Ashley?” Monica smiled. “Her dad owns a blue 1986 Chevy Silverado...that’s the same truck that was at the ballpark the night Sarah disappeared.” Tim gaped at her. “How did you track that down so fast?” Monica sighed. “I tracked down Molly and Amy, the two kids Sarah was playing with when she disappeared. Sarah’s disappearance has taken a toll on them...especially Molly. She was able to remember in great detail that truck. The rest wasn’t too hard to figure out. The reason they both told your dad they couldn’t remember anything was he scared the shit out of them. He seems to forget that while one little girl disappeared, three little girls were traumatized by this. And two of those little girls have grown into very traumatized, sad, scared young women.” Tim glanced at Ashley, who looked so worn and beaten down by life. “Seems there’s another scared, traumatized little girl in this mess, who’s just as traumatized as an adult.” Monica nodded sadly.

Randy Webb was screwed, and he damn well knew it. He was currently hiding in a vacant house, that his realtor girlfriend had once shown him...right before they had sex in it. He knew it wouldn’t take the feds long to track her down, and then they’d begin looking at all the houses she was currently showing. It took much less time than he thought. Before he could pull his pants up and completely come out of the bathroom, the front door burst open. “Federal Agents! Get on the ground now! Put your arms out to your sides and spread your legs! Do it now!” Randy smiled to himself...well, they may have caught him, but they wouldn’t be in time to catch his twin brother, Robert. One way or another, they’d get their revenge against all the Bradfords. They’d avenge Mikey’s death. Federal Agents rushed forward and put the cuffs on him. It wasn’t long before Randy was in the back seat of the feds car. 

Monica was busier than Tim had ever seen her. She was making arrangements for a safe house for Ashley, when one of her team came strolling into her office. She turned to look at him and he nodded his head. Monica gave a brief nod of satisfaction in return. She spoke into her cell phone. “Look, I want a security team in place, and the safe house ready to go within the hour. Yeah, I know it’s fast, but sometimes, that’s the job, so get on it!” She laid her cell phone on her desk after she had finished barking her orders into it. Tim stood up...and Monica rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Special Agent Brett Walker. “He’s here?” Special Agent Walker nodded. He smirked. “He’s in your favorite interrogation room. He’s ready whenever you are.” Monica nodded, and she started to leave her office, just as Tim did. She shook her head, not even looking at him. “Special Agent Walker, you stay with Ashley, in this office. NO ONE gets near her, or it’s your ass, got it?” Special Agent Walker nodded and gulped. Monica and Tim left her office, arguing. “No way, Tim. You’re not a part of this interrogation, or investigation. Go back to my office and wait with Ashley and Special Agent Walker.” Tim rolled his eyes and kept walking. Monica stopped and grabbed his arm; Tim turned to her in frustration. “You can’t interrogate him Tim. This is an FBI case, and last time I checked, you’re not with the FBI. You can’t be anywhere in that room with him.” Tim looked at her in frustration. Monica glanced away and then back at Tim. “Ok...you can watch. But you’re not in the room with us, understood? And I swear if he says something that you don’t like and you come bursting into that room, I’ll arrest you myself. Are we clear?” Tim nodded. Monica turned and started walking again down the hallway towards interrogation room three. She turned to look at Tim. “You coming? I don’t have all day here.” Tim grinned and followed Monica.

Monica tossed a folder down in front of her as she sat down at the table in the interrogation room, directly across from Randy Webb. He wreaked of body odor, and from what Monica guessed, marijuana as well. He looked like he hadn’t taken a shower in days. She hated the stinky ones. “Mr. Webb, I’m Special Agent Monica Reynolds. Do you know why you’re here?” He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. “Got nothing to do with me.” Monica opened the folder in front of her, and tossed a picture of Sarah as a child in front of him. He never even glanced at the picture. “Never seen her before.” Monica took out another picture, of his blue 1986 Chevy Silverado truck and tossed it in front of him. Randy repeated the same answer. “Never seen her before.” Monica smirked. “Well, that’s interesting Mr. Webb. I didn’t know your truck was a she.” Before he could help himself, Randy glanced down at the picture and saw a picture of his truck. “Not my truck.” He smirked at her defiantly. Monica tossed another picture in front of him...this time the picture was of a proud Randy holding the keys to his brand new, 1986 Blue Silverado Chevy truck, when he first bought it. “Let’s start over, shall we Mr. Webb? I’m Special Agent Monica Reynolds, and I’ll ask you one more time...do you know why you’re here? And you better give me a straight fucking answer this time.” Randy’s face lost it’s smirk as Monica gave him a look that turned his blood to ice. 

Tim was grinning from the room he’d been taken to to watch the interrogation. “She’s still got it.” Monica’s colleague and boss, Special Agent John Winter was seated next to Tim, munching on a bag of pretzels. “Oh, she’s barely getting started. My favorite part is coming up.” Tim couldn’t help but let out a laugh...her boss was acting like he was watching his favorite cop show.

Monica waited. Randy shoulder’s were slumped, and she knew he was about to break. “It wasn’t his fault.” Monica went on full alert...showtime. “Mr. Webb, I’m not sure I understand. Would you please explain to me what you mean?” Randy looked away, and then back at Monica. He didn’t want to narc on his brother Mikey...but Mikey was dead. Randy didn’t want to ruin the rest of his life over the memory of a dead brother. “Mikey was born different. We knew something wasn’t quite right with him by the time he was 4. But he never hurt no one before...it’s the Army that made him into what he became. He never touched no kids before he went to war. It was just animals...who gives a fuck about some stupid dead animal?” Monica sighed. Mikey had never had a chance apparently. He’d been born a monster, and when his family began to see the signs of it, instead of getting him the help he needed, they pretended nothing was wrong. Monica looked at Randy, as he continued his story. “When the Army figured out what he was doing over there, they should have given him a medal. Those damn kids over there are all gonna be terrorists someday anyway, they don’t have a chance at a real life. Randy was just taking care of the problem before it got started. But no...the Army didn’t give him a medal. Instead, they fucking killed him.” Monica took Sarah’s picture out from underneath the other two and put it in front of Randy. He wasn’t paying any attention any more so she took the picture and this time slammed it down in front of him, causing Randy to jump. “This little girl, Sarah, she had nothing to do with what Mikey did, or what any of the adults involved in this did. She had no control over that. She was playing with her friends, like normal little kids do, when she was abducted!” Monica took on the personality of the evil queen Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty when she interrogated. It was fun to watch. Special Agent Winter grinned. “Here it comes, man, you don’t want to miss this. It’s the best part.” Tim continued to watch the screen, as Monica put on her best act. Monica glanced at the screen in the interrogation room, knowing they were watching her, and smirked, before she continued. “Now, I want you to tell me what happened to her. Where is she?” She was standing up now, leaning over Randy...who was cowering, and beginning to stutter. “I don’t know, I swear I don’t know where she is now!” Monica looked at him, and realized he was telling the truth. “Alright, you don’t know where she is now. So tell me what happened to her...after you kidnapped her, and took her back to your house, what happened?” Randy sighed and closed his eyes. “I brought her back to my house...at first I thought I’d keep her, give my girl a sister. She’d always wanted a sister, and Sarah seemed sweet enough...at first. Lord knows the damn Bradfords sure didn’t deserve any peace of mind after what they did to Mikey. Turns out she wasn’t so sweet.” Tim frowned at the screen, as Monica frowned at Randy. “What do you mean Mr. Webb?” Randy looked back at her. “I mean Sarah was a hellion. She tried as hard as she could to escape, at all hours of the day and night. She clawed and bit me I don’t know how many times. I couldn’t control her.” Tim watched the screen, bursting with pride. You gave him hell Sarah, just like I taught you. Good girl. Monica looked at Randy, hoping against hope...maybe they hadn’t killed her. “So what did you do with her?” Randy shook his head. “Not what my mama wanted me to do. I couldn’t kill her. I couldn’t do that to a kid, no matter how much of a pain in the ass they might be, so I called my cousin, who was a social worker. She didn’t know anything about what we had done. She came and took Sarah away, and that’s the last time I saw her.” Monica nodded, mulling over something Randy had just said...she had a bad feeling. Something was still going on here, and she was about to get to the bottom of it. “Mr. Webb...you said you didn’t do what your mother wanted you to do. What did she want you to do? You had already kidnapped Sarah...you ruined the Bradford’s life. What more could your mother have possibly wanted to get revenge for Mikey? That’s what this is all about isn’t it?” Randy glared her. “Your theory is mostly right, but not totally, and you just can’t see it.” Monica stared back at him...this was it. Tim was in the other room, frowning at the screen. Special Agent Winter was now standing up, and had stopped eating. Something big was still at play here. Monica cocked her head at Randy. Randy dropped the bomb. “Kidnapping Sarah was never the endgame, Special Agent Reynolds.” Oh no. Monica got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Then what was?” Randy’s eyes gleamed with pure evil as he looked back at Monica. “Not what...who.” Just as Monica turned to looked at the screen, Tim was bolting out the door. He had to get to his parents.


	7. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, Lucy, Nyla, Angela, Sgt. Grey and Monica race to rescue Tim's parents. Lucy comes up with an idea of how to track down Sarah.

Tim was in his truck, flooring it to his dad’s house. He couldn’t get his dad or his mom to answer either of their cell phones. Not good. Next, he called Lucy. She answered on the second ring. “Tim? What’s up, you ok?” Tim cut her off, sharply. “There’s no time Boot. Where are you?” Lucy heard the desperate urgency in Tim’s voice and frowned. “I got a bump on the head, so I got off shift early. It’s nothing serious, I’m ok. I just got to my apartment building. Why?” Tim hurriedly explained the situation. “I need you to get to my dad’s house NOW! And you’re going to need backup. Call anyone you can get ahold of. I don’t have time to explain.” He hung up and floored it. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

Lucy frowned at the phone. Something was definitely wrong. But she wasted no time. First she called John, but couldn’t reach him. Then she called Jackson, but he had just gotten to Sterling’s and it would take him too long to get here. Next she called Angela. Angela answered on the first ring, and Lucy quickly explained the situation. “I’m on my way. I’m coming to your apartment since I don’t know the way to Tim’ dad’s house. I’ll be there in fifteen.” Angela quickly texted Wesley that their dinner plans were canceled, she’d make it up to him later. Then she called Nyla. 

Seventeen minutes later, Lucy was flying out her front door, when she saw both Angela and Nyla standing there. Nyla looked at her, and seemed perfectly calm. Lucy was grateful for it. “Ok, Chen, I don’t know what’s going on, but seems like you and Bradford both could use some help. Let’s go.” They all hopped in Nyla’s car, with Lucy at the wheel. Angela spoke up from the back seat. “Where we headed Chen?” Lucy was breaking pretty much every traffic law as she was flying to Tim’s father’s house in Ojai. Lucy suddenly slammed on the breaks, startling both Nyla and Angela. Nyla looked at Lucy with concern. “Chen! You ok? What’s going on?” Angela hadn’t had time to put her seat belt on yet, and was slowly pulling herself back up into a sitting position; she’d been thrown to the floor. Angela was rubbing her neck. “Damnit, Chen, what the hell?” Lucy ignored both of them. Tim was in trouble, and clearly, he thought his parents were in trouble. Think, Lucy, think! Lucy knew that Colonel Bradford had suggested that Katherine go back to his house with him until all this had blown over. But Colonel Bradford was one smart cookie, and Lucy knew he’d do anything to keep Katherine safe. She began looking in all directions, and made a split second decision. “Hold on.” Lucy floored it again, but in the opposite direction. Something was telling her that Colonel Bradford and Katherine were actually at her house, and that’s the direction she was headed. Tim had taught her to always play your hunch, and she was definitely playing this one.

Tim pulled up to his dad’s house...and didn’t see anyone or anything. No strange vehicles in the driveway, no movement outside the house; and no movement from inside the house from what he could see. Monica and her team got there seconds after he did. Sgt. Grey pulled up shortly after Monica. Tim jumped out of his car. Monica got out of hers. “Hold it Tim!” Tim turned around and glared at her. “Not the time, Rabbit.” Tim pulled his weapon out...just as Sgt. Grey put a hand on his shoulder. Tim looked at him. “Tim, this isn’t your case. I know it’s personal, but you need to let Special Agent Reynolds and her team do their jobs...this is her case.” Monica fixed Tim with a glare, before rolling her eyes. “Fine...Bradford, with me. We breach on my order. Move!” Monica’s team took up their positions around the house. Sgt. Grey stayed back. Tim and Monica were on either side of Colonel Bradford’s front door. She looked at Tim and gave him a three count countdown with hand signals. Tim then kicked his dad’s door open, as Monica’s team breached the back door. They had the house cleared within five minutes. Monica didn’t like this...they hadn’t found anything. One of her team members, Agent Barrett, came around the corner, looking troubled. “Ma’am, there’s no one here.” Tim’s heart dropped to his stomach as he gaped at Monica as recognition dawned. Tim realized his mistake. “Oh my God. Lucy!” He bolted out the door and jumped into his truck. Damnit, he had messed up again. He prayed he got to Lucy and his parents in time.   
Sgt. Grey pinned Monica with a furious glare as Tim sped off. “What the hell is happening here Special Agent Reynolds?” Monica had holstered her weapon, and sighed. “My guess is Colonel Bradford pulled a fast one on most of us and decided to hold up with Katherine at her house. My next guess is Lucy figured that out, and she’s headed there...alone.” Sgt. Grey closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And that’s where Tim took off to, because he figured it out, and he’s not about to let anything happen to Lucy, right?” Monica nodded. “It’s still my case Sargent, regardless of where this takedown happens. You want in?” Sgt. Grey nodded. “You bet I do.” Monica smiled. “Then let’s go...and pray we get there before Tim does anything stupid.” 

Lucy parked about a mile from Katherine’s house. She got out of the car, and Angela and Nyla followed suit. They looked at her questioningly. Lucy got her weapon out, checked it, and motioned for Nyla and Angela to do the same. “Ok...here’s the quick version. I think the man who kidnapped Tim’s little sister is holding his parents hostage in Tim’s mother’s house, which is about a mile up this road. Technically, this is an FBI case, but they aren’t here yet.” Nyla nodded. “Well, I’m not waiting around on the Feds. What are we looking at here Chen?” Lucy looked at her and shrugged. “I have no idea...at least one suspect, probably armed, no idea with what. Colonel Bradford is a retired Army Colonel...and a sniper to boot. So if he’s able to, he’ll engage.” Nyla and Angela nodded. Angela checked her weapon. “Ok, ladies, let’s do this. Chen, you take the lead, Harper and I will cover you.” Lucy nodded, as the three of them proceeded cautiously up the road, which provided virtually no cover. Lucy fished out her cell phone and called Monica, who answered on the first ring. “Lucy? Where are you?” Lucy glanced around as she spoke, looking for any threat. “We’re about a mile down the road from Tim’s mother’s house. I have two of my fellow officers, Harper and Lopez with me. We can’t wait, we’re going in.” Monica’s chest tightened.” No, Lucy, don’t! You have no idea what you’re walking into. My team and I will be there within the hour. Wait for us...do not breach, do you understand? This is not your case Officer Chen, you wait for backup!” Lucy’s gut was telling her they had run out of time. “Sorry, Monica, we’re going in. We can’t wait.” She hung up, and didn’t catch whatever Monica began yelling at her. 

Lucy, Angela, and Nyla began walking up the road, their weapons ready. Lucy glanced at them. “I really have no idea what we’re walking into here, but we have to go, now. The only heads up I can give you is an old blue truck. That truck doesn’t belong to either of Tim’s parents, so if either of you see that truck, be ready.” Nyla and Angela nodded. The three of them stealthly approached the house, when Lucy’s breath caught. There, parked at a haphazard angle, in front of the front door, was an old blue truck. Lucy, Nyla, and Angela began to run.

Katherine and Stephen were each tied to kitchen chairs. Katherine was sobbing, while Robert had a set of knives laid out on her kitchen table. He sighed. “I’m sorry about this Stephen. I really am. I know Mikey was fucked up, and truthfully, you did our family a favor by getting rid of him. But losing him ripped my family apart...and I have to do this for my ma.” Stephen glared at Robert. “You guys ripped my family apart when you took Sarah! You got your revenge! I don’t give a damn what you do to me, but let Katherine go!” Robert shook his head as he glanced at Stephen. “You know I can’t do that.” Katherine let out a small cry. “Since you’re not going to let us go, will you please do something for me Robert?” Robert sighed. “What is it Katherine?” Katherine closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves, before she looked back at Robert. “Will you at least please tell us what happened to Sarah? Please don’t kill us without at least giving us that peace of mind. I have to know what happened to my little girl before I leave this earth. Please, I beg you!” Robert gave her a sympathetic look. “I truly don’t know Katherine. After the social workers took her, I have no idea what happened to her. All I can tell you is, when she left our family, she was alive.” Robert took out a knife, and began sharpening it. He didn’t look at Stephen or Katherine as he spoke… just continued sharpening the knife like it was no big deal. “Honestly, I thought all this was done, when we took Sarah. Tit for tat as they say. But then your boy made the news, coming home from his last deployment. And it stirred my ma up again. She was determined to see you die Stephen for what you did to her boy. Up until that point I thought she had let it all go...but apparently not. It’s her dying wish to see you die, so, I have to fulfill it. Katherine...well I’m sorry. Ma didn’t care about you, just Stephen. But since you’re here, well, it’s not like I can just let you go. I’ll make it quick, I promise, for both of you. Because I’ve had enough of all this crap, and there’s no sense in dragging it out further.” 

Stephen knew it was now or never. He glanced at Katherine. Robert hadn’t tied their legs or feet together. Stephen stood up, and rammed into Robert, knocking the knife out of his hand, and knocking them both to the ground. The old kitchen chair Stephen was tied to splintered, and he was free. He tackled Robert before Robert could stand up. The men began wrestling on the floor. Katherine screamed. Just then, Lucy, and Angela charged in through the front door, while Nyla made entry through the back door. “Freeze! Drop the knife!” Lucy had her gun aimed at Robert as Nyla and Angela rushed to Katherine, who was in the middle of a major panic attack. The Colonel was quick to get the knife out of Robert’s hand. Unfortunately, he glanced up at Lucy just long enough to slightly loosen his hold on Robert. Robert took advantage, and wrenched his arm free of Stephen’s hold, and grabbed a small pistol in the front pocket of his pants. He fired his weapon three times into the Colonel. Katherine screamed, as Lucy emptied her weapon into Robert. Blood began pouring out of both of them. Stephen began gasping for breath as his eyes started to roll back in his head.

“Stephen! Oh God, Stephen!” As soon as Katherine was freed, she dropped to her knees and crawled to Stephen. Nyla and Angela were tending to the Colonel as Lucy gently pulled Katherine away, as she kicked the gun and knife away from Robert, who was completely and thoroughly dead. Lucy died a little bit inside. She had just killed what was probably their last chance at finding Sarah. But she couldn’t worry about that right now. Nyla and Angela were doing CPR on Stephen as Lucy held a sobbing Katherine in her arms. About ten minutes later, the ambulance arrived. 

The medics quickly took charge of the scene. Thanks to Angela and Nyla, Stephen had a pulse...a very faint, weak pulse. Lucy stood frozen in shock. Nyla snapped her out of it. “Chen! You go with Katherine in the ambulance. Angela and I will wait here for Tim and whoever else is coming. Go now!” Lucy nodded numbly as the medics quickly put Stephen on a gurney, and raced him out to the ambulance. Katherine and Lucy were on their heels. They all piled into the ambulance. 

The ambulance, with it’s lights and sirens, was speeding down Katherine’s driveway, just as Monica and Tim were arriving. Monica stopped the car, as the ambulance whizzed past them. Tim looked at Monica. She nodded and floored it to the house. Tim jumped out while the car was still moving and raced inside. He saw Angela and Nyla...and a dead man on his mother’s kitchen floor. But he didn’t see his parents, and he didn’t see Lucy. “What the hell happened? Where’s Lucy?” Tim roared at the top of his lungs. God, had she been in that ambulance? He almost lost her once...he couldn’t go through that again. He just couldn’t. Angela rushed to him and grabbed his shoulders. “Lucy’s ok Tim, that ambulance wasn’t for her.” Tim’s heart dropped. Angela tightened her grip on his shoulders. “We’ve got to get you to the hospital. Your father was shot...and they don’t know if he’s going to make it.” Tim looked at Angela and fell into a chair. He had just gotten his dad back...and now he could lose him forever. Monica fished out her car keys and tossed them to Angela. “Take Tim to the hospital. I’ve got to stay here and secure and process the scene.” Angela nodded, as she and Tim rushed out the door. Nyla stayed behind to give Monica a statement of what happened inside the house. 

Lucy was sound asleep in a chair in a waiting room at LAC+USC Medical Center. Stephen had been airlifted from the small hospital in Lake Elsinore to a level 1 trauma hospital in L.A. Lucy was dirty, and hungry, but exhaustion had overtaken all of that. She had cried herself to sleep, worried over Stephen, and wondering how the hell she would ever tell Tim that she hadn’t been able to fully gain control of the situation, and had killed their only lead to Sarah. Tim found her asleep in the chair as he entered the doors to the waiting room with his mother...he had found her pacing halls. Katherine stopped Tim before he could wake Lucy up. “Don’t be too hard on her right now Tim...she’s exhausted. She saved your father’s life, and kept me from having a heart attack, which my panic attack almost turned into. She’s been through a lot.” Tim hugged his mother, and kissed her cheek. “I know, mom. I’m just glad she’s ok.” Her mother frowned at him. “That girl over there is definitely not ok, Timmy. You need to go to her. I’m going to go see if I can get an update on your father.” Katherine left Tim in the waiting room to find a nurse. Tim slowly walked to Lucy and crouched down in front of her, his hand resting on her knee. He gently reached up and caressed her cheek. “Luce….sweetheart, wake up.” Lucy groaned but didn’t fully wake up. Tim gently shook her leg. “Lucy, it’s me. Wake up.” Tim raised his voice just a little. He saw tears leaking out of her lids, and knew she was awake. He gently pulled Lucy into his arms, as her cries grew stronger. She hadn’t opened her eyes, but buried her face in his neck. “I’m so sorry, Tim. I tried so hard to get there in time, but I was too late. I killed Robert...I had too, he shot your dad and would have done the same thing to your mom. I’m so sorry...I fucked up, and now we’ll never find Sarah. I’m so damn sorry. Please, please forgive me.” Lucy choked out the words as Tim hugged her hard. He knew what Lucy had most likely faced in that house, and knew she had had no other choice. He didn’t know if they’d ever find Sarah now, but, at least he still had his Lucy. Tim’s legs gave out, and he sat down with Lucy on the floor of the hospital waiting room, gently rocking her. “Shhh….Luce, it’s ok. It’s not your fault. I’ve got you, Boot, I’ve got you. Shhhh.” Tim continued gently rocking Lucy until she had fallen back asleep. He stared blankly in front of him, until his eyes drifted close. And that’s how his mother found them when she came bursting through the waiting room doors with the good news...it had been iffy at first, but Colonel Stephen Bradford had survived the surgery. He had taken three bullets point blank to his chest. And in true Bradford form, he had beaten the odds, and survived, and was expected to eventually make a full recovery. Katherine looked at the woman curled up in her son’s arms, before looking at her son. She figured she’d let them sleep a bit longer before giving them the good news. 

Tim was in the cafeteria basically getting any and all of the food he could. He was starving, he knew Lucy was about to drop and needed to eat, he knew his mother needed something, so he had recruited himself and Angela to get provisions. They had two trays filled with a variety of different food...none of it looking very appetizing, but it was better than nothing. Angela carried a tray down the hall. She looked at Tim. “I’m so sorry Tim. About all of this. This is not how we wanted it to play out.” Tim nodded. “I know. I don’t blame you or Harper...and I especially don’t blame Lucy. She did exactly what I taught her to do, she played a hunch, and her hunch was right. My parents would both be dead right now if she hadn’t played her hunch. At least dad is going to make it.” Tim would be forever grateful for what Lucy had done. But now they were back to square one in the hunt for Sarah. Tim and Angela got to the waiting room with the food. His mother rushed over and took the tray from Angela. “Here, let me help. Good grief this is way too much food for just the four of us.” Tim looked at his mother and frowned. “What do you mean 4 of us? Is Monica still at the scene with Harper?” It was then that Tim glanced around and noticed Lucy was gone. “Where did Lucy go?” His mother shrugged. “Monica was here, she dropped Nyla off at her house on the way here. Anyway, Monica and Lucy started talking, and the next thing I know, they both rushed out. I have no idea where they went.” Tim frowned. He started to call Lucy when a nurse came in, saying Tim and his mother could briefly see Colonel Bradford. Calling Lucy would have to wait.

Monica and Lucy were in Monica’s office chowing down on some In n Out. Lucy was starving, and Monica was glad to see her eating, and color returning to her cheeks. Lucy had looked so pale when Monica had first gotten to the hospital. Monica spoke over a mouthful of food. “Ok...what’s up, Lucy?” Lucy munched on some fries thoughtfully. “You haven’t found Sarah have you?” Monica sadly shook her head. “No, I haven’t. Most of her records have been lost over the years.” Lucy gaped at her. ‘How is that possible?” Monica sighed as she sipped her coke. “It’s actually a lot more common than you think. Foster kids slip through the cracks all the time...especially the ones that are in and out of a lot of foster homes. The kidnapping originally happened in North Carolina. I was able to track Sarah for about five years after that...then her trail goes cold. The last place she turns up is in Dallas, Tx.” Lucy looked at her. “How did Sarah get from North Carolina to Texas?” Monica sighed. “If I had to guess, she probably was a runner. After everything that apparently happened to her, she was so brainwashed and mixed up, she probably just ran as far away as she could. Not all foster kids end up with happy reunions with their families. Many of them suffer some type of abuse while in foster care, and many of them wind up becoming very mixed up, troubled adults.” Lucy nodded. “Well, I have an idea.” Monica munched on her animal style burger. “I’m listening.” Lucy took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich. “What about doing a national news story on this?” Monica shook her head. “I tried to get Tim to do that years ago, even before I was with the FBI. He refused, saying his mother was too fragile emotionally to do an interview.” Lucy squared her shoulders. “She won’t be doing the interview...none of them will.” Monica cocked her head to the side, a half smile on her face. “What exactly are you up to Lucy Chen?” Lucy smiled. “Let’s just say I appointed myself the family spokesperson. Interview me, and get it on the national news. Since the principal players are dead in this case, we give every detail about the case we have in the interview. Who knows? Maybe if Sarah is out there, she’ll see the interview herself.” Monica took a bite of her burger, mulling over Lucy’s idea. What the hell? It’s not like they had many other options. “Ok, let’s do it. I’ve got a friend in L.A. who works for ABC news. But, know this...if we do this, and we don’t clue Tim and his mom in until after the fact, he’s going to be pissed, and I’m not sure how his mother will handle it.” Lucy nodded. “I think his mother can handle it. And I can handle Tim.” Monica smiled, and whipped out her cell phone.


	8. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's idea to track down Sarah works...is she alive or dead? And where is she?

Tim was almost asleep on his couch. He had just left the hospital. He had been there three days already, but it felt like three years. His dad was in serious, but stable condition, and would most likely be in the hospital for a couple of more weeks, at least. His mother had not left the hospital since Stephen had been brought there, and Tim wondered what exactly was going on there. But his mind, and his body were both too tired to worry about any of that right now. He was almost asleep when he heard a familiar voice. What? Lucy was here? No, she wasn’t. That was the TV. He opened his eyes and began to pay attention to the TV. He was shocked to find his former rookie and his current partner come across the screen...and Monica was apparently with her. What the hell was going on? An hour later, the interview on CrimeWatch was over. Tim sat back and closed his eyes. Perfect...just perfect. 

Monica and Lucy had just left the TV station. Lucy glanced worriedly at her phone for the fourth time in a minute. Monica laughed. “You know, there’s a chance he didn’t even see the interview. He’s been at the hospital with his dad ever since his dad was brought in.” Lucy glanced at Monica and nodded. “Yeah, I know. But something tells me he did see it. I hope I didn’t make a mistake.” Monica shook her head. “You didn’t. Tim will eventually realize that, even if he doesn’t right now. You want me to take you back to your place?” Lucy shook her head. “No, please take me to Tim’s.” Monica nodded as Lucy gazed out the window, but not really seeing anything. Before Lucy realized it, Monica was pulling into Tim’s driveway. Lucy thanked her for the ride and got out of the car. Monica rolled down her passenger side window. “Hey, Lucy! You did the right thing here. Remember that. I’ll let you know if any tips come in.” Monica honked as she drove away. Lucy sighed as she walked to Tim’s front door and rang the doorbell...here goes nothin’. 

Tim was sitting on the couch and sighed when he heard his doorbell. He knew exactly who it was. He wasn’t mad at her...exactly. In truth, he thought the interview was a great idea. But his mother had for so long refused to do any interviews, because she just couldn’t handle it. She and his dad had both been through enough lately. This interview might help find Sarah, but Tim knew it would also bring the crackpots out, who wanted nothing more than to take advantage of people they thought might be in a vulnerable situation. Oh well, he’d cross that bridge when (not if) he came to it. What’s done is done. His doorbell rang again, and he got up to answer it. He opened the door to find Lucy on his doorstep. She looked scared and unsure of herself, and he hated that she felt that way because of him. He looked at her and she looked back at him, but didn’t say anything. Instead she wrung her hands and looked down at her feet. Tim sighed, and reached for Lucy. He grabbed her arm, pulled her into his house and shut and locked the door. Then he wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. His voice was soft when he spoke. “I’m not mad at you Luce...it’s not that bad. I don’t think this was the best idea you’ve ever had, but I could be wrong about that. We’ll just have to wait and see.” Lucy hugged him and then leaned back in his arms to look up at him. “You’re not mad at me? For anything?” He smirked. “I wouldn’t say that. I was pretty upset when you just took off without a word from the hospital. And I wasn’t thrilled when I called you, six times to be exact, and you wouldn’t answer. But no...I’m not mad about the interview you gave, exactly. And how the hell could you think I’d be mad at you for saving my parents? That makes me mad that you’d think I’d be mad about that.” Lucy bowed her head into his chest and her shoulders started to shake. Tim kissed her forehead. “Hey, hey, Luce, I was teasing...mostly. I’m not mad at you, ok? I’m more mad at myself than anyone for having dragged you into this mess. C’mon, sit down. You’ve had a long couple of days. You want something to eat or drink?” Lucy shook her head as Tim led her to the couch and all but shoved her into it. She collapsed into it and sighed with relief, her eyes closed. She was so tired. Tim looked at her. “What do you need, Boot?” Lucy opened her eyes and smiled. She pulled Tim down, and he practically fell on top of her. He laughed as she got situated next to him, and snuggled into his arms. She looked up at him and smiled. “This...I just need this extremely comfortable couch, and you.” Tim tilted his head into hers, and before he knew it, Lucy was fast asleep. It wasn’t long before he was too. 

Hundreds of miles away, in Santa Fe, Detective Adam Sutherland had just finished watching the interview, and he was still in total disbelief. He had no doubt his off and on (currently kind of on) girlfriend, Paramedic Sydney Phelps, was in reality the long lost Sarah Bradford, missing daughter and sister of two war heroes. His suspicions were confirmed when Officer Lucy Chen with the LAPD had held up the doll whose name was Annabelle, during her interview. The FBI agent that was interviewed with her, Special Agent Monica Reynolds had confirmed it. Damn if that wasn’t the same doll that had been stolen out of Sydney’s apartment. Adam was about to go into the twins’ bedroom and get her...but a couple of things stopped him. He knew her twins, four year old Timmy and Tris, were almost impossible at bedtime, and he could hear them fussing right now. Secondly, from what little Sydney had told him about herself, he knew she’d already been through hell and back. She hardly ever talked about her past, and when she did confide in him, which was rare, the things she’d told him, the things she had endured, had been every kid’s worst nightmare. He decided he’d check this out for himself, before dragging her into it. He wanted to make sure his suspicions were confirmed. And he also wanted to make sure the family who claimed to be hers and who claimed to be missing her were a good family. She’d been around enough bad ones to last a lifetime. His decision made, he whipped out his cell phone and began checking flights to Los Angeles. Some things needed to be handled in person, and he wanted to see for himself exactly what kind of people the Bradfords were before he put Sydney in touch with them. He was scrolling on his phone when Sydney came in and sat next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and glanced at his phone. She looked at him questioningly. “You’re going to Los Angeles?” Adam nodded. “Caught a case...a missing person. I won’t be there but a day, maybe two.” Sydney nodded. She looked at Adam. “Adam...what we talked about before…” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Don’t worry about that right now. You’ve just come off a 24 hour shift, and the twins are finally down. Take advantage, and get some sleep. I’ll call you when I get back, ok?” He kissed her harder, on the lips this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and heated the kiss up. “Couldn’t you stay, just for a while?” He didn’t answer her, at least not with words. Soon they were in her bedroom. Adam almost missed his flight the next morning. 

Monica was in her office. She’d just texted Lucy to see how things were, and apparently things were good. Lucy sent a picture of her and Tim snuggled up in bed. Lucy Chen was right...she definitely knew how to handle Tim Bradford. A knock sounded on her office door. Monica looked up. “Come.” Agent Barrett and Special Agent Winter entered her office. Monica smiled. “Well, wow, both of you at once. Am I getting fired or promoted?” Agent Barrett smirked. “Get real Reynolds...you know I wouldn’t give a damn if you were getting promoted. I would however get a front row seat to watch you get canned.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Keep talking like that, and you’ll keep being the bitchboy on my team.” Agent Barrett laughed and Monica smiled. They had a fun, love hate kind of friendship. They were usually arguing, but, Monica knew if she was ever in trouble, he’d be one of the first ones coming to her rescue. She looked at Special Agent Winter, who hadn’t said a word. “Ok, what gives?” Special Agent Winter closed the door. “I was coming to talk to you alone, and Barrett here, being the nosy bastard he is, tagged along. We may have a new lead on the Sarah Bradford case.” Monica sat up straight, on full alert and brimming with excitement. “Really? What is it?” “Not what, who. And after speaking with him, I think you’re catching the next plane to Santa Fe.” Just then Special Agent Winter went and opened her door. He motioned for someone to come inside. Detective Adam Sutherland walked in. Monica didn’t recognize him. Special Agent Winter made introductions. “Special Agent Monica Reynolds, this is Detective Adam Sutherland with the Santa Fe Police Department. He just arrived in l.A. and came here straight from the airport. He was wandering around outside, looking a little lost, when I happen to bump into him. He has some info I think you’ll want.” Monica looked at him. “Detective? Let’s have it.” Detective Sutherland looked at her, sizing her up. “I saw the interview you and that LAPD cop gave a couple of days ago.” Monica nodded. “Ok, go on.” Detective Sutherland took a deep breath. “I think my girlfriend is who you’re looking for.” Monica stared at him, in shock. “Your girlfriend?” Adam nodded. “That’s correct.” he then proceeded to fill Monica in, and Monica looked at her boss, with a triumphant smile on her face. Jackpot.

She quickly whipped out her cell phone to call Tim, when Adam walked to her desk and snatched her phone out of her hand. Monica glared at him. “What the hell, Detective?” Special Agent Winter jerked him around, and Agent Barrett got in his face. “You better explain yourself, and I mean right now, Detective Sutherland!” Adam stood his ground, and went toe to toe with the other two agents. “Look, I’ve been dating Sydney, that’s her name now, for a couple of years, off and on. She’s been through hell...what little she’s been willing to confide in me. Now, I’m sorry for the Bradfords and their missing daughter, but I want to meet them myself before this goes any further. I don’t give a damn what you think. I will not put Syd through any more hell than she’s already been through. I meet the Bradfords before this goes any further, and that’s just how it is.” Adam crossed his arms and glared back at the two FBI agents, his back turned to Monica. Her respect for Detective Adam Sutherland had just skyrocketed. From what she had read in the few records of Sarah’s that she’d been able to track down, Adam was right. Sarah (Sydney) had indeed been through hell. Monica cleared her throat. “Ok, fair enough, I can get on board with that. How about this, Detective Sutherland? The officer you saw being interviewed, Officer Lucy Chen, her partner is Officer Tim Bradford...he’s Sarah’s brother, and he’s an old friend of mine. How about I take you to meet him? He’s on duty right now, but I can get him to meet us at his police station, or have him come here, whichever you prefer.” Detective Sutherland nodded. “Let’s meet him at his station.” Monica whipped out her cell phone and called Tim. After a brief exchange, she looked back at Detective Sutherland. “C’mon, let’s go. We’re meeting him in half an hour and L.A. traffic is horrible.” Monica waltzed out of her office, expecting everyone else to follow, which they did.

Tim frowned at his phone, as he parked in the parking lot of the Mid Wilshire station. Lucy looked at him, concerned. “What’s up Shift is barely half over?” He glanced at her. “I have no idea. Monica called me and wants to meet here. Christ, this better not be another wild goose chase like the last three have been.” He snapped it out before he could help himself. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his head against the headrest. “I’m sorry, Boot. I’m not blaming you.” Lucy nodded, as he opened his eyes and looked at her. “I’m really not blaming you Lucy. I promise.” Lucy sent him a half smile. “I know. I’m beginning to think maybe the interview was a bad idea.” Tim shook his head. “No, it wasn’t. There weren’t many other options left.” He got out of the shop the same time as Lucy did, and they walked towards the entrance of the Mid Wilshire station. Tim and Lucy went to the break room to get some coffee before Monica arrived. They were about halfway through their coffee when Nolan poked his head in. “Hey guys, Monica’s here, and she’s got some detective with her. They’re at the front desk.” Lucy smiled. “Thanks Nolan, we’ll be right there.” Tim took a deep breath. If a detective was here with Monica, then it probably wasn’t good news. Either they had found Sarah’s remains, or they’d found her in a jail or prison somewhere, maybe even a mental hospital. Preparing himself for the worst, he walked out of the break room, before being pulled back by Lucy. He turned around, surprised, when she threw her arms around him. She hugged him tightly. “Whatever this is, I’ve got your back. Got it?” He hugged her hard in return, and gave her a quick kiss. “I know you do, Boot. Let’s go.” They walked to the front desk in the lobby, and found Monica and the detective with her. “Rabbit, what’s up?” Tim deliberately used her nickname to needle her. The detective with her couldn’t help but let out a short laugh, “Rabbit? Huh, that’s different.” Monica glared at Tim, who smirked at her. “Is there somewhere we can go, somewhere private?” Sgt. Grey had seen the scene taking place and walked out of his office. “Special Agent Reynolds...what do you need with two of my best officers now?” She smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but smile at her in return. She might be a pain in the ass, but Monica had grown on Sgt. Grey. Lucy spoke up. “Sarge, Special Agent Reynolds needs to talk to Officer Bradford, in private. Do you mind if they use your office?” Sgt. Grey nodded, and then noticed the man standing next to Monica. “And you are?” Monica rolled her eyes. “This is Detective Adam Sutherland. He’s with the Santa Fe PD.” Tim looked at him...he noticed the detective had been staring at him almost the entire time. “Santa Fe? Long way from home.” Adam nodded. “Yes, I am, and hopefully, it’s not a waste of my time.” Tim frowned. Monica intervened. “Sgt. Grey? Your office, please?” Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes. “You’ve been using it almost as much I have lately. Might as well make it your office.” Monica laughed. “Gentlemen, follow me. Officer Chen, you too, you’re a part of this.” They all crowded into Sgt. Grey’s office as he shut the door.

Tim couldn’t stand it anymore. “Detective Sutherland, please just tell me. You found her didn’t you? Is she alive? Is she dead?” Adam studied Officer Tim Bradford. From what he could tell, the man genuinely cared about his sister, and he looked torn up about her. That sat well with Adam. On the ride over from Monica’s office, Monica had told Adam all about the Bradfords, and from what she had said, combined with his first impression of Tim (who apparently was with Officer Chen in some form or fashion), he liked them. He gut was telling him reuniting Sydney with them was the right thing to do...now he just had to drop the bomb on Sydney when he got home, and wasn’t that going to be fun? Tim was glaring at Adam now. “Detective Sutherland!” Adam snapped out of his thoughts. “Sorry. Here, I want you to take a look at this picture.” He pulled up a picture of Sydney and her twins that he had on his phone. He handed the phone to Tim, who took it. His eyes widened in shock. The woman he was looking at was the spitting image of his mother. And the two small children looked exactly like he and Sarah did when they were little. He looked back up at Adam, hoping against hope. “This is….you mean she’s…” Detective Sutherland nodded. “Yes, Officer Bradford, she’s alive. That picture is a picture of my girlfriend, Sydney Phelps, and her 4 year old twins, Tris...and Timmy.” Tim gasped as he handed Lucy the phone, who covered her mouth in shock. She looked up at Monica, as she handed Detective Sutherland his phone back. Monica was watching everyone intently. Sgt. Grey spoke up. “Officers Chen and Bradford, you both have the rest of the shift off.” He got on his office phone and began calling in coverage for Tim and Lucy. Tim refused to let his hopes get up. “What makes you think this woman is my sister, Detective Sutherland?” Adam looked at Tim, and cleared his throat. “Well for starters, she named her son Timmy, which I can’t help but notice is very similar to your name. She has no idea why the name Timmy means the world to her, but for some unknown reason, it does. It apparently always has.” Tim blinked back tears, but shook his head. “That’s very thin Detective Sutherland. I hope you have more than that.” Adam nodded. “I certainly do. A while back, Sydney had a break in at her apartment. At first she didn’t think anything was missing. She finally figured out something was missing. She’s been in and out of a lot of foster homes. She had no possessions of her own as a kid, except one item, and that item is what was stolen out of her apartment. It was an old doll...a doll she named Annabelle.” Monica gently grasped Tim’s hand. “It’s true, Tim. We’ll have to do a DNA test to confirm, but with everything Detective Sutherland gave me, it confirms it. Sarah is alive. And we know where she is.” Adam nodded at Tim, turned his phone back on, and pulled up another picture of Sydney, this time in uniform standing by her ambulance, and smiling...the same smile as Tim. He handed his phone back to Tim. “This is Paramedic Sydney Phelps with the Santa Fe Fire Department...and she’s your sister, Officer Bradford.” Tim closed his eyes. Finally, finally. They had at long last found Sarah. 

Tim immediately got on his phone and began making travel arrangements. Adam frowned at him. “What are you doing Officer Bradford?” Tim glanced up at him. “I’m going to Santa Fe.” Adam shook his head. “No.” Tim looked back up at Adam. “You better have a damn good reason why. You can’t just come in here and tell me my sister, who’s been missing for thirty years, is actually alive and well, and not expect me to do anything about that.” Sgt. Grey stood up, and Monica and Lucy flanked Tim on each side. He shook them both off, and rolled his eyes. Detective Sutherland tried, and failed to hide his smile. “I appreciate the gesture ladies, but, I don’t need your protection.” Tim was glaring at Adam now, who held up a hand in a peace offering. “Relax Officer Bradford. I fully expect you, and most likely your family, to come to Santa Fe. I’m just asking for a little time before you do that.” Tim frowned at him, confused. “Why?” Tim didn’t yell it, but he came close. Adam smirked. “Good Grief, you and your sister definitely have a lot in common already from what I can tell. I need a little time before you come out to Santa Fe, Officer Bradford, please. Sydney didn’t see the interview, she has no idea about any of this. I hate to be the one to drop this bomb on you, after everything your family has been through. But Syd doesn’t remember any of you...at least not that she’s ever told me. She has no idea she’s an adult who’s been missing for thirty years. I need time to prepare her, and she’ll probably need some therapy before you reunite with her. That’s all I’m asking for. Give me a little time to prepare her for this, so she’s not further traumatized, please.” Lucy looked at Tim. “Tim, can I talk to you a minute, outside?” She drug him out of Sgt. Grey’s office before he had a chance to respond. 

They walked around the corner and Tim turned to glare at her. “What the hell is it, Boot?” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Detective Sutherland is right, Tim. I know how badly you want to see your sister. But you can’t just go running out to Santa Fe, and bring Sarah back here. She needs time to prepare for this, and so do you, so do your parents. If this isn’t handled properly, this reunion will only further traumatize all of you.” Tim nodded. He raised his head and closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face. Lucy squeezed his hand. “Tim?” Tim opened his eyes and looked at her. Lucy saw a hurt, haunted little boy in those eyes. “I have to see her, Luce. Now that I know she’s alive, I have to see her.” Tim pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes, tightly, willing the tears away. Lucy grabbed his hand. “C’mon, I have an idea.” Tim couldn’t help but smile as Lucy drug him back to Sgt. Grey’s office. Lucy and her ideas…

They entered Sgt. Grey’s office, and Lucy spoke first. “Detective Sutherland, please try to understand. Tim hasn’t seen his sister since that awful night she was kidnapped. He’s always blamed himself for what happened. I know Sarah..er I mean, Sydney.. needs time to prepare, but Tim needs to see her. I think somewhere in the back of her mind, Sydney will remember Tim. Instead of bringing her here to L.A. right now, and instead of Tim and his parents going to Santa Fe, why can’t Tim just go to Santa Fe? Maybe reintroducing Sydney to her family slowly instead of all at once will be less traumatic for everyone? Tim’s parents can’t travel right now anyway, his father is in the hospital recovering from injuries he sustained in relation to this case, and Tim’s mother won’t leave until he’s better. Please Detective Sutherland, Tim really needs to see his sister. He’s always blamed himself for what happened to her.” Adam considered Lucy’s proposal. It was a good idea, although he was still hesitant to agree. But then he saw the broken, haunted expression on Officer Tim Bradford’s face. The man obviously had never forgiven himself for what happened to his sister, and was brokenhearted over it. Adam was in a position to rectify that. He slowly nodded. “Ok. I agree, it would probably be less traumatic for all involved. But give me a couple of days to prepare her. I’ll make the necessary travel arrangements for everyone. Who’s coming to Santa Fe?” Tim and Monica raised their hands. Tim glanced at Lucy, and grabbed her hand and raised it for her. Adam smiled. “I thought so.” Monica laughed. “No offense Detective Sutherland, but this is still an active case, and it’s still my case, so I’ll be making all the travel arrangements. And I will need to collect a DNA sample from Sydney. How much time do you need?” Adam’s mind was racing. “Today is Monday, and Syd just came off a 24 hour shift yesterday. Plus there’s the twins...make it Friday. That way you can stay through the weekend, longer if necessary.” Monica nodded. “Sounds perfect.” Monica got on her phone, and began making the necessary arrangements as she was walking out of Sgt. Grey’s office...she sent him a quick wave. He shook his head and smiled and waved back. Sgt. Grey looked at Tim and Lucy. “I took you both off the schedule until next week. You’re welcome. Please, don’t get into any trouble in Santa Fe. I know I’m asking a lot, but try.” He walked out of his office. Adam was about to leave and follow Monica when Tim stopped him. “Detective Sutherland...when you see Sarah..er I mean, Sydney...when you see Sydney, please tell her I’m sorry. I never stopped loving her, or missing her.” Detective Sutherland shook Tim’s hand. “I’ll definitely tell her. See you Friday.” Tim took a deep breath. Finally, after all these years, they had finally found Sarah. Tim hoped she’d be able to forgive him.


	9. I Once Was Lost, But Now Am Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney reunites with her family. And makes some life changing decisions.

“Sydney? Are you ok? Please talk to me.” Adam hung his head, as he sat on Sydney’s couch. Sydney was looking out the window of her apartment, the sky ablaze with colors of the sunset. The twins were in her room, watching a short movie before bath time. Sydney had memories, long buried memories that were fighting their way back to the surface...memories she didn’t know if she could cope with once they were all the way recovered. Adam had just dropped the bomb of all bombs on her. She was really Sarah Bradford, she’d been kidnapped thirty years ago, and her family, her real family, had been trying to find her. She’d wanted nothing more than a real family for as long as she could remember. But all the abuse she’d endured in foster care caused her survival instincts to kick in. Should she meet this family? She barely remembered them. She didn’t remember the man or woman who were her parents. She didn’t completely remember her older brother, except….except Timmy. She remembered his name. And she remembered crawling into his bed, one stormy night. She gasped...where had that memory come from? Adam got up from the couch and came to stand behind Sydney, rubbing her shoulders. “Syd...I won’t let them come if you don’t want to meet them. You don’t have to meet them.” Sydney whirled around. “Yes, I do. Don’t you get it Adam? My entire life, or what I can remember of it, has been nothing but a shitshow. And now, after all this time, I finally find out that I actually do have a family. A real family. I already lost that once...I’m not about to lose it again. I don’t think I can meet my parents yet. But Timmy...for so long, that name is what got me through all the hell I went through. Hanging onto that name saved me. It helped me endure. Now you’re telling me that name belongs to my big brother? I have to meet him. I just wish I could remember them, all of them. Damnit, all this time I had a real family, and they were stolen from me!” She buried her hands in her face and began sobbing. Adam pulled her into his arms. “You were stolen from them, Sydney. And it tore them apart. It hurt them all very badly. I haven’t met your parents yet, but I did meet Tim, your older brother.” Sydney gasped and looked up at him. “And?” Adam smiled. “And he’s a really good guy. He’s a police officer with the LAPD. He’s stubborn and hotheaded, just like you are. But he’s a good man, and from what I’ve read, he’s a good cop too. Unless you say differently, he’s coming here, on Friday. Him and his partner, who I suspect is also his girlfriend, and the FBI agent who’s been investigating your case, are coming too. But you need to get ready for this Sydney. Your entire life is about to change. The Bradfords have been looking for you for a long time, and it won’t be easy to shake them loose if you decide you don’t want this.” Sydney shook her head. “I want this. Oh Adam, I want this so much, it scares me to death.” He hugged her tightly, before looking back into her eyes. He saw fierce determination in them, and something he’d never seen before...hope. She was as ready as he’d ever seen her. 

Four days later, Tim and Lucy and Monica touched down in Santa Fe. Adam had taken off work. Sydney had also, but had been called in at the last minute due to one of her co workers having an unexpected family emergency. Adam picked them up at the airport. As they were all walking back to his car, Tim stopped him. “Detective Sutherland, are you sure she’s ready for this?” Adam smiled. “Call me Adam, and yes, she’s ready for this. She’s been ready. She was about to fly out to L.A. last night. It was all I could do to keep her here.” Tim smiled. “Has she remembered anything?” Adam shook his head sadly. “Not much. And she’s really been pushing herself there. I think she eventually will remember much of what she made herself forget, and some of that won’t be very pleasant.” Tim nodded. “We’ll help her with whatever she needs.” Lucy rolled her eyes, and shouted. “Hey! Are you guys ready or what? We’re burning daylight here.” Tim glanced at Lucy and smiled, shaking his head. She and Monica were already in the car. Adam laughed. “Your girlfriend there reminds me a lot of Sydney.” Tim looked at him...and smiled. Sounds like Sydney hadn’t changed completely from his stubborn, strong willed little sister he remembered. He was nervous as hell and hoped it didn’t show. He and Adam got in the car. As Adam left the airport, Tim began strolling down memory lane. He thought of himself and Sarah on Christmas mornings, on other holidays, playing outside together, her climbing into bed with him whenever she was sick or scared, welcoming their dad home from deployments. He had all of those wonderful memories, and he hoped somewhere, buried deep inside, Sarah had them too. He’d do his best to help her remember. 

After what seemed like forever, Adam pulled up in front of the firehouse that Sydney worked at and parked. “Ok, I’m going inside to get Sydney...I think we’ll have less prying eyes out here. I don’t know what if anything she’s told her co workers about this. I wanted to wait until she was off shift for this, but she wasn’t having any of that. So, you guys just wait out here. I’ll be right back.” Monica spoke up. “I’m coming with you Detective Sutherland.” He sighed and nodded. Tim and Lucy waited with the car. Tim realized he was so nervous he was going to throw up if he didn’t seriously calm down and get himself under control. Lucy came to stand next to him and took his hand. He pulled her into a hard hug. “I’m glad you’re here Luce...I’m scared to death.” She rubbed his back gently. “I know you are...but don’t be. I’ve got your back.” Tim squeezed her hard, before letting her go. He looked up into the sky...another beautiful day, the same as it had been on the last day when he’d hit that home run, and when Sarah had disappeared. He hoped today would provide a better outcome than that horrible day had. 

“Yo, Phelps, your boyfriend is here!” Sydney was in her rack when she heard her name shouted. This was it. She hurried to the bathroom, and checked herself in the mirror. She hoped she looked presentable, she’d had a rough call earlier that morning. She stepped out into small lobby of the firehouse. Adam saw her and walked up to her and hugged her. “You ready for this?” She nodded. Monica smiled and introduced herself. “Sydney? I’m Special Agent Monica Reynolds. I’ve been looking for you for a while, and I’m also an old friend of your brother’s.” Sydney grabbed her hand. “Is he really here? Are you sure he really wants to see me? God, Adam what if he doesn’t like me?” Monica gripped her hand tightly. “Why don’t you go find out for yourself Sydney?” She smiled encouragingly at Sydney, who nodded. Then Sydney squared her shoulders, and went outside. Followed closely by Adam and Monica. 

Lucy saw her coming before Tim did. “Tim..” He looked at Lucy, who pointed in the direction of the firehouse. Tim turned and for the first time in thirty years, he laid eyes on his little sister. She looked exactly like their mother. Sydney looked at him, hoping she’d remember him, but nothing was coming back. Her heart broke. She looked down at her feet and didn’t move. Adam came up to her. “Sydney?” She looked at Adam, with hurt, troubled eyes. “I don’t remember him.” Tim looked sadly at Lucy. “I don’t think she remembers me.” Lucy rubbed his back. “Give it time, Tim.” Tim suddenly had a hunch, and he played it. It was time for him to hit another home run, right out of the ballpark. And boy did he do just that. Tim Bradford wasn’t usually emotional around many people, but this time, he just went with it. He crouched down onto his knees, and spread his arms wide…the same way he used to do when Sydney was little and he’d catch her as she’d come running, and flying into his arms. Sydney looked back up at Tim and gasped. She saw him crouched, and a flood of long buried memories came rushing back to her...all good ones. She and Tim playing hide and seek, she and Tim lying in his bed during thunderstorms, she and Tim at his ball games. She remembered it all. “Timmy!” Sydney shouted his name and broke into a run, just like she did when they were little, and Tim caught her. Sydney was much taller now, and practically knocked Tim completely over. Tim was laughing and crying and so was Sydney. “Oh Timmy, I remember you, I remember, I remember!” Lucy started crying...she couldn’t help it. She looked over at Monica and Adam who were smiling, and crying too...Monica was wiping tears away. Tim could barely breathe. “I’m so sorry sis...I’m so, so sorry.” Sydney hugged him tighter. “No, no, no, it’s not your fault. I’m so glad you found me.” They stayed locked around each other for a long time.

“Hey! Who the hell are you? Let go of her!” One of Sydney’s co workers came outside for a smoke and saw the commotion. He started to intervene when Adam stepped in front of him. “Relax Copeland...they know each other.” Senior Firefighter Eric Copeland looked at Adam in confusion. “They do? Sure seems like they do, I guess. Who the hell is that guy? And who the hell are you, pretty lady?” He had just noticed Monica standing next to him. Adam rolled his eyes. “It’s a really, really long story. Let’s go inside and you can give us some of your world famous coffee while I fill you in,” Monica turned to look at Sydney and Tim, who were excitedly laughing and talking, and hugging each other about every ten seconds. She smiled, and followed Adam inside the firehouse.

Lucy turned to follow Monica, when Tim grabbed her. “Sydney, I want you to meet my partner, Officer Lucy Chen. She’s also my girlfriend, and she’s a big part of the reason we were able to find you.” Lucy’s eyes widened...Tim had never called her that before. Sydney looked at Lucy and grabbed her hands. “You found me?” Lucy laughed nervously. “Well, I helped I suppose. I’m so glad we found you Sydney.” Lucy pulled her into a hard hug, and Sydney cried as she hugged Lucy. She had wished for a real family for so long, and then out of the blue, her wish had come true. Sydney turned at the shout of her name and saw her entire firehouse come outside… all of them grinning hugely. And then they all started clapping. She hadn’t told them anything about what was going on, but apparently Adam must have. She looked back at Tim and grinned. “C’mon and meet the guys. You too Lucy.” Tim grabbed Lucy’s hand, and then he grabbed Sydney’s hand. The three of them walked up to the small crowd of firefighters and paramedics. Adam made quick introductions. They all shook Tim's hand and backslapped him, while they all hugged Lucy. The Chief came to stand beside Sydney. “I’d say you earned the next couple of days off Phelps. Go have fun with your family. You can fill us in later. Now get the hell out of here. Back to work people!” Tim grinned as the Chief went back inside. “I like your boss.” Sydney laughed. “Yeah, he’s alright. Well, since I have the day off now, you want to go back to my apartment and meet your niece and nephew?” Tim grinned hugely and nodded. Lucy laughed. “Tim, you ride with Sydney, we’ll meet you guys there.” Tim got into Sydney’s car, as she drove them back to her apartment. He looked at her. “I can’t help but notice, you named your son Timmy.” Sydney’s expression softened. “Actually his name is Timothy.” She gripped the steering wheel tighter. “I lost a lot of my past Timmy. It became easier to survive if I couldn’t remember all that I had lost. But I never completely forgot you...you were always the strongest memory I had, floating just under the surface. I knew the minute I found out one of the twins I was carrying was a boy that I’d name him Timothy. Tris came from my favorite movie, Divergent.” Tim nodded and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She'd never forgotten him, just as he'd never forgotten her. “Can I ask about their father?” Sydney nodded. “You can. He was one of my brief periods of happiness. He was a firefighter with Santa Fe FD. He was killed in the line of duty when the twins were six months old.” Tim sighed and looked at his sister sadly. “I’m really sorry Syd. That’s rough.” Sydney nodded, then she looked at him. “Why are you calling me Sydney?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “That’s your name now. You’ll always be Sarah to me, but, you’re Sydney now. What do you want me to call you?” Sydney realized then there was a lot of stuff she was going to have to work through. She looked at Tim and smiled. “I’m honestly not sure...but when I figure it out I’ll let you know.” Tim smiled, as they drove the rest of the way to her apartment in silence.

Tim and Lucy stumbled into their hotel room, several hours later, exhaustion overcoming them both. It had been a wonderful, but emotional day. Lucy headed straight for the shower as Tim sank down on the bed, thinking about the events of the day. Sydney’s memory was coming back faster than what anyone had expected. She remembered some wonderful times, and she remembered some of the horrible times. When Tim began understanding the horrific abuse that Sydney had endured in her foster homes, he became furious, and of course, blamed himself. Sydney had been sexually and physically abused in her first several foster homes. Finally, when she was 15, she’d had enough, and run as far away as she could get, just as Monica had suspected. Finally, Sydney’s luck changed, when a kind man and his wife, who owned a small mom and pop store just outside of Santa Fe, had found Sydney sneaking food out of their dumpster behind the store. They had formally adopted her, and had given her the stability she had so desperately needed. She had long forgotten who she was by that point, and her records were lost. Unfortunately they died shortly after her graduation from college. But she’d had them and their love and kindness long enough to get her life together. Sydney had fallen head over heels, very quickly, for a firefighter she had worked with. Sadly their love was short lived. They married quickly, and she became pregnant right after that. When their twins were six months old, he was killed in an explosion while fighting a 4 alarm fire at a warehouse in downtown Santa Fe. About two years later, Adam had come into her life. But she had lost her first husband so quickly, she was gunshy about getting too involved. Tim’s heart had broken when he understood all the hell Sydney had been through. But he couldn’t help but feel a huge surge of pride for her. Even after everything that had happened to her, and after everything she’d been through, she’d survived. She’d endured, and she’d built a good life for her and her children. He was thankful Adam and her adoptive parents had come into her life when they had. 

Tim sat lost in thought on the bed as Lucy emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her hair still wet. She walked by Tim, to get to her suitcase, when he pulled her into his lap. He buried his head in her chest, and pressed soft kisses to her wet skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him. He looked up at her. “Lucy…” He closed his eyes, and inhaled her scent. He opened them and looked at her, so intently, she got goosebumps. “Lucy, I never would have found Sydney if it hadn’t been for you. You were the final push that brought her back to us. There’s no way I can ever repay you for that, ever. I wouldn’t even know how to begin.” Lucy looked away, but he gently grabbed her chin to bring her face back to his. “You saved my parents. You saved my family. Hell you not only saved us, you put us back together. I will never be able to fully express how much that means to me...how much you mean to me.” Lucy smiled at him tenderly. “Is that why you introduced me as your girlfriend, to Sydney?” Tim laughed softly. “Partly I guess. It partly just came out. I know we haven’t talked about that yet, so, I’m sorry…” Lucy looked at him searchingly. “Did you mean it?” Tim got serious as he nodded. “Yes, I did.” Lucy smiled as she leaned down to kiss him. Tim cradled her face in his hands as he kissed her tenderly. Lucy deepend the kiss as she pushed him back on the bed. Tim smiled as he slid his tongue into her mouth, and slowly took her towel off. He rolled on top of her and smiled down at her. Lucy giggled. “Timmy and Tris didn’t wear you out?” Tim laughed. “They did, and I was exhausted when we got back here, but strangely enough, I feel a second wind coming on.” Lucy grinned as she pulled his shirt over his head. Tim got busy pulling his pants off, and soon, they were completely wrapped up in each other. Tim grabbed Lucy’s hands with his and raised them over her head, as he situated himself between her legs. He entered her in one deep thrust, as their tongues playfully tangled together. Lucy moaned. He drove into her hard, as Lucy’s legs wrapped around his waist. They both came at the same time. Tangled in each other’s arms, they drifted off to sleep. 

One week later, Tim and Lucy were back in L.A. Sydney and her children had made the trip with them. She had decided she’d lost enough time with her family, and didn’t want to wait any longer to meet her parents. Adam had come with her. Tim pulled up in front of his mother’s house. Timmy and Tris were excited to get out of their carseats, and kept squealing. Tim laughed. “I think they’re ready to get out sis.” Sydney laughed. “Yes, they are.” Tim had taken to being an uncle like a natural; Timmy and Tris adored him, and they liked Lucy a lot too. They called her Lulu, since it seemed to be easier to say than Lucy. Sydney wasn’t sure what she had wanted Tim to call her, so until she made up her mind, she asked him to call her sis. Adam and Monica and Lucy pulled up behind them. Lucy jumped out of the car. “Everybody ready?” Tim looked at Sydney, who was looking around at the vast mountains that surrounded the tiny town of Lake Elsinore. “Gosh it’s so beautiful here.” Sydney nodded at Lucy. “I’m ready.” Monica and Adam came around to Tim’s truck. “Ok, I’m going to go let them know we’re here...I let you guys coral the little ones.” Tris screamed with delight when Lucy opened her door. “Lulu! LuLu! Out, out!” Lucy laughed. “I’m working on it kiddo, just hold on one sec.” Sydney smiled at Tim. “She’s really good with them, Timmy. You might want to think about that.” Tim rolled his eyes as Sydney winked at him. Sydney and Tim had fallen into a brother and sister relationship so easily, so typically, you’d never know they had been separated in such a brutal way, or for so long. Sydney got little Timmy out of his carseat, and he all but launched himself at Tim. Tim caught him and laughed. “Whoa, big guy. Easy.” Adam came around and put his arm around Sydney’s shoulders. “I think we’ve been replaced.” Sydney laughed. “Totally, we’re chopped liver now.” Monica came back outside, smiling. “Ok, they’re ready. Adam, why don’t you and Lucy take the little ones to play out back for a bit. I think Sydney and Tim need a little quiet time with their parents first before we let the twin tornadoes loose on them.” Adam laughed. “Good idea.” Tim handed Timmy over to Adam. He and Lucy took the kids to the field of wildflowers in the back so they could run around and get rid of some of their excess energy. Tim grabbed Sydney’s hand. “You ready, sis?” Sydney looked at him, a nervous smile spreading across her face. She nodded. “Yep, I’m ready.” They started walking towards the front door, but didn’t get very far. 

Katherine came flying out of the house. Sydney gripped Tim’s hand. “Mama.” She whispered it so softly, Tim almost missed it. Memories of Katherine came flooding back to her, like baking cookies in the kitchen, drawing and coloring welcome home daddy signs, and Sydney started running. Katherine caught her in her arms, as the women locked each other in a hug so tight, both could barely breathe. “Oh my baby, oh my girl...I can’t believe you’re here! We finally found you.” Katherine started sobbing, and so did Sydney. Tim smiled tenderly as he watched his mother and his sister embrace for the first time in thirty years. He looked beyond them to the front door and saw his father slowly coming out. Colonel Stephen Bradford was slowly recovering from his wounds he sustained in the shooting, but he had already exceeded the doctor’s expectations. He’d been released from the hospital after only a few days, and was already able to walk and go up and down stairs again. He gently wiped a tear as he saw his ex wife and his grown daughter embracing and laughing and crying. He never thought this day would come. 

Tim slowly walked up and gently pulled his mother away from Sydney. “Ok mom...you can have another turn in a minute. I think dad needs to hug his daughter.” She laughed and turned around, as Stephen slowly started walking towards Sydney. Tim had explained to Sydney everything that happened in their most recent search for her. Sydney stared at her father...and a memory came flooding back to her. She had always loved putting the star on their Christmas tree, and she would always sit on her daddy’s shoulders to do it. Sydney didn’t run to him, for fear of hurting him, but she walked up to him and embraced him gently, putting her head on his chest, just below his shoulder, the way she always did when she was little. “Daddy, oh daddy.” Stephen hugged his little girl with much more strength than she imagined he could. He closed his eyes and absorbed the feeling of having his daughter in his arms for the first time in thirty years. He finally pulled back slightly and smiled and looked down at her as she looked up at him. “I remember the Christmas Star daddy. I would always sit on your shoulders to put it on our tree.” Stephen laughed and nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Yes, you would Sar...Sydney. I don’t even know what to call you, and right now I don’t care. I’m so damn glad we found you. I never thought we’d see you again. I’m so sorry baby, I’m so so sorry.” He hugged her again, as Tim and his mother looked on and smiled. They slowly began walking towards Stephen and Sydney, when another memory came back to her. “I know what you can call me.” Stephen looked down at her. “Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Sydney smiled at him. “Belle...Tinkerbelle. Because I always wanted to be a fairy when I was little.” Stephen gasped. “You remember that?” Sydney smiled and nodded. “I do.” Suddenly she heard laughter and shouts and smiled. Katherine and Stephen looked around. Katherine gasped. “Why that sounds like children…” She and Stephen looked at Tim, who smiled. “That’s my surprise. I didn’t just bring you your daughter today. I also brought you your twin grandchildren...and be prepared, they’re both a bundle of energy.” Katherine gasped as Stephen broke out into a wide smile. Just then, Timmy and Tris came racing around the side of the house, laughing and squealing, with Adam and Lucy right behind them. Katherine went to stand next to Stephen. “Oh my gosh, Stephen, look! They look exactly like Tim and Sarah did when they were little!” Sydney crouched down to catch her twin tornadoes as they came running towards her. She spread her arms wide, and shut her eyes and laughed as instead they headed straight for their Uncle Tim. He crouched down and easily caught them. He hugged them both tightly. Tris wiggled out of his arms and ran back to Lucy. “Lulu! Lulu!” Tris raised her arms indicating she wanted Lucy to pick her up. Lucy laughed and obliged her. Tim and Lucy carried the twins to meet their grandparents as Adam, Sydney, and Monica smiled. Tim and Lucy introduced them to their grandparents, as Katherine and Stephen gushed over them. Adam pulled Sydney into his side and smiled. “You ok?” Sydney turned to face him, and threw her arms around his neck. “Oh Adam...I’m happier than I can ever remember being. Thank you so much. If you hadn’t contacted Special Agent Reynolds, none of this would be happening.” Adam smiled, and hugged Sydney tightly as he glanced at Lucy. “Somehow I think it still would have happened.” 

Monica had very few cases that left her with such a heartwarming feeling once they were resolved. She whipped out her phone. “Ok...I want everyone together for a picture! The first official Bradford Family photo in a long time.” Katherine smiled. “Definitely.” Everyone crowded together; Stephen was on one end, and had his arm around Katherine, who had her arm around Sydney, who was holding Timmy. Adam was standing next to her, holding Tris, and Lucy had one arm around Adam, and her other arm around Tim, who was on the other end...everyone was laughing and smiling. Monica counted off, and snapped a picture. Then she snapped another picture...and just as she snapped the last picture, Tim and Lucy looked at each other, with the biggest smiles for each other anyone had ever seen. That picture, with everyone smiling, and Tim and Lucy looking at each other, was blown up into a portrait size, and hung over the fireplace in Katherine and Stephen’s house for many years to come. 

Several days later, Tim, Lucy, Adam, Sydney, and John and Monica were at Tim’s mother’s house. Katherine and Stephen had made the painful decision to tell Sydney everything that they knew about her kidnapping. They knew it might cost them the daughter they had lost so long ago, and had just found. But she deserved to know the truth. Monica and John were babysitting the twins as Stephen and Katherine sat with Tim, Lucy, Adam, and Sydney outside on the back deck. Stephen took a deep breath, before looking at Sydney. “Belle, we have something to tell you. It’s going to be hard to hear, but, you deserve to know the truth about your kidnapping.” Sydney looked at Adam, who shrugged his shoulders. She then looked at Tim, who came to crouch next to her, the way he always did when he knew she needed him. “Losing you ripped us apart sis. Mom and dad got divorced, and our family life kind of imploded. But it wasn’t their fault.” Lucy spoke up quickly. “It wasn’t your fault either Tim.” Sydney gripped Tim’s hand as she looked back at her father. “What is it? I already read the file on my kidnapping.” Stephen sighed. “This isn’t part of that file, Belle.” He closed his eyes, willing the tears back, and began telling the painful story of why Sydney had been kidnapped in the first place. Sydney’s eyes widened with every word. Adam gripped her hand, as Tim leaned his forehead into her side. 

Katherine studied her daughter carefully. Sydney was still processing everything she’d just been told. Stephen spoke up. “I’m so sorry Belle...if I hadn’t done what I did…” Sydney shook her head. “If you hadn’t done what you did daddy, who knows how many other little girls would have died over there. You may have lost me, but you saved so many others. And you protected Timmy so the same thing that happened to me wouldn’t happen to him.” Stephen couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, and began crying...he had been so afraid Sydney would be upset and would cut them out of her life. Instead, she had instantly forgiven him. She got up and went to hug her father, who clung tightly to her embrace. Adam pulled Tim aside. He still had questions. “So who actually kidnapped Sydney?” Tim looked grim. “The brother of the man my father killed.” Adam looked at Tim. “Is he still a threat?” Tim shook his head. “Nope, because my badass girlfriend over there took him out right after he shot my dad.” Adam turned and looked at Lucy, and smiled. “Nice work, Officer Chen.” Lucy smiled. “Thank you, Detective Sutherland.” Sydney sat back down, and Tim looked from his mother to his father, and back again. He sighed. “Ok, I have a question.” Stephen and Katherine looked at each other and smiled, before looking back at Tim...and Sydney. His mother nodded. “I think I know the question Tim, and the answer is yes. Your father and I are back together. We haven’t hashed out all the details yet, but, we’re working on that.” Sydney smiled, and Tim sighed. That would take him some time to get used to. 

Later, Tim and Sydney, were standing on Katherine’s deck, watching their parents play with the twins, Adam, Lucy, John, and Monica. Tim looked at his sister. “So what happens now, sis?” Sydney sighed. “Well, for starters, I think it’s going to stay Sydney Phelps.” Tim nodded. Sydney took his hand. “I have good memories of being Sarah Bradford, Timmy. But I also have horrible nightmares of being that poor little girl. Everything that was done to me when I was Sarah..” Sydney shook her head, and Tim pulled her into his arms. “I’m so sorry Syd. I’d give anything to change that.” Sydney hugged him hard, then pulled back and smiled at him. “You can’t change what happened Timmy. But you did change my future. You and Lucy and Adam and Monica...you all helped bring me back. And from what I hear, you have this really awesome habit of saving people. Just keep doing that.” Tim glanced at the field and caught Lucy’s gaze. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged and smiled back at him. He turned back to Sydney, who nodded. “Yeah, Lucy told me what happened to her. She also told me how it was you who saved her...literally, as in you performed CPR on her and brought her heartbeat back.” Tim sighed. “Did she tell you everything about what happened?” Sydney nodded. “Yes, she did. You couldn’t have known that douchebag would kidnap her any more than you could have known I’d get kidnapped from your baseball game.” Sydney was beginning to be able to read Tim’s tells. His shoulders slumped, ever so slightly, but she caught it. “You have to let the past go Timmy. It’s over, it’s done with. Look out there.” Sydney pointed to her children who were laughing and chasing each other as the adults chased them. “That’s where our future is...mine, and if you’re not stupid and I don’t think you are, yours too.” Tim rolled his eyes. “So where is this future of yours taking you?” Sydney shrugged. “I love Santa Fe. But Adam’s family is scattered all over the place. And all of my family is here.” Tim gave her a knowing look. “Am I getting a detective for a brother in law?” Sydney laughed. “I haven’t said yes yet, but I probably will. He’s asked me twice already. He’s a really good guy Timmy, and the twins love him. We’ve already talked about moving here.” Tim glanced around. “Here as in where mom lives?” Sydney glanced around. “I’m not sure if it’s here exactly, but, we’re moving to California. As soon as possible. I lost so much time with you, and mom and dad. I don’t want to lose any more of it with you guys.” Tim swooped his little sister into a big hug and swung her around, both of them laughing. 

Just then Timmy and Tris came running and stopped just under the deck, their little necks craned back far so they could see their awesome Uncle Tim. “Mama! Uncle Tim! Come play with us and Lulu!” Tim laughed. He and Sydney went to join the rest of the family as the twins raced back to their newfound family. Sydney ran ahead with the twins, but Tim held back, and just looked at everyone...at his family. For the first time since he was a small boy, being around family wasn’t stressful, or sad, or bitter. Being around family made him happier than he’d been in a very long time. Lucy walked over to him, slightly out of breath, from chasing the twins. “You ok?” Tim smiled and pulled her into his side. “Look at that Lucy...you did that.” She smiled at him as he gave her a quick, but deep, kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist. “I didn’t do it all by myself, Tim, I had help.” Tim nodded. “I know that. But just like you dropped the ring that led me to you, you dropped another ring of sorts, and it led Sydney home.” Lucy grinned. “Just doing my job, Officer Bradford.” He grinned and shook his head, and tweaked her side, enough to tickle her and make her squeal. Then he and Lucy ran back to the others and chased Timmy and Tris across the field of wildflowers.

THE END


End file.
